


Dominant Duelist

by Consaibot1



Series: Dominant Duelist [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consaibot1/pseuds/Consaibot1
Summary: A new threat arises at Duel Academy and it has set it's sight on Teacher and Student alike. As the island's inhabitants, new and old, fall one by one to this new threat will anyone be able to stop it?
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes & Original Character(s)
Series: Dominant Duelist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Assimilation of Alexis

Alexis sighed, bored, as she continued to grade the latest Deck Structure Exam. The young woman, once considered the Ace among the Obelisk Blue Girls, had previously moved on from Duel Academy...but had returned at the insistence of Seto Kaiba, the institution's founder, to teach just as she was about to explore a teaching opportunity in America. Naturally, she'd been appointed co-head of the Blue Girls with the Nurse Fonda Fontaine but found herself handling more of the academic matters of the dorm. The once idol of the school, admired for both her skill and beauty, once more found herself the "Queen" of Duel Academy - admired by all the Students, though mostly for her beauty...something she had despised as a student.

The test she was marking graded the students ability to build a deck from a specific pool of cards. Generous in nature and allowing for multiple builds...and most of them had been unremarkable. Many lacked the necessary "punch" to deal with stronger monsters, some lacked measures to stall while trying to call out a Signature Monster or pull off a combo. A few she had to mark down for being too derivative from either Teacher's Decks or the decks of famous duelists. Though a few did quite well, like the Alien deck built by a Student named Diandra, two in particular caught her eye. She smiled as she finished grading one test; a promising Obelisk Blue named Nikki "Crimson" Korbens. Talented, Beautiful and top of her Class. The "New Queen of Obelisk Blue" as many of her peers had called her. Getting the highest mark of the class was expected of her, and it pleased Alexis to grant it...but another submission caught her eye as well. That of Slifer Red's Karyu Ginsora. Ranking wise, he was the opposite of Crimson - Crimson stood out as the Top of the Highest Ranking Dorm, Karyu could barely be noticed among the rankings of the other Slifer Reds. Yet of all the student's tests she'd graded, his was the closest to Crimson in quality - his deck had a good mixture of Spells, Traps, Monster Effects and even a few heavy hitters...but it just lacked one massively powerful monster to lay a coup de grace.

Alexis put down the tests and quickly accessed the academy's student database. Before long she'd located Karyu's file and began reading through it. As she suspected, the deck he'd submitted for this latest assessment was unlike anything he'd ever been known for on other exams - even the practice exams for this one. The decks he'd used against his fellow students for matches, the decks he'd used against Teachers (even herself)...none of them held a candle to this mere concept he'd submitted. Had he cheated somehow? Not unless he was secretly the Science Wizard Heir to a major tech corporation and managed to hack KaibaCorp's Data banks to change the card pool around. She sighed, leaning back into her chair. Something didn't add up...and she was going to find out what by paying a visit to the Slifer Red Dorm.

Alexis walked out of her office, grabbing her duel disk on the way, as she brushed back her hair, a smile forming on her lips. That Slifer was hiding something and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Alexis stepped past the door to Ms. Fontaine's Infirmary...and then paused as her ears perked up slightly. She heard something; moaning. It was Ms. Fontaine...she was moaning quite loudly. Alexis stopped and walked up to the door, hand raised to knock...when her PDA suddenly buzzed loudly.

"Damn it," Alexis loudly exclaimed as she reached for the device, "What could be..." then she paused, her eyes widening in a mixture of both alarm and relief as she read the message; it was from her friend Mindy who, along with Jasmine, had stayed on for a year of extended studies while they did the occasional bit of Duel Modelling. The message read 'Hey Lexie, gonna have to cancel on our meet up. Jasmine just spotted a total hottie who's agreed to duel with us. And if we win, he'll treat us to dinner and a date!' Alexis sighed, putting the PDA away before looking back to the infirmary...finding Ms. Fontaine walking out and quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, Alexis, hi..." She greeted, seemingly flustered, "Wh-what brings you by today?" Ms Fontaine smiled, her chest rising and falling quite notably, almost as if she had just undergone some heavy exercise. She looked flushed too, her skin redder than usual. And her clothes..they looked disorganized. If Alexis didn't know any better, she'd have sworn Ms. Fontaine had just quickly thrown them on in the last few moments.

"N-Nothing Ms. Fontaine..." Alexis replied. The Academy nurse smiled, admittedly nervously. "I-I just heard you moaning..."

"Oh...that..." She said, almost murmuring, "It was...Yoga." Ms. Fontaine almost leaped forward, placing her hands on Alexis's shoulders. "I was doing the most amazing Yoga workout I'd ever experienced," she explained, "Also...don't call me Ms Fontaine anymore. You're a teacher here too so you should call me Fonda." Fonda laughed, Alexis half-heartedly joining her.

"W-Well Fonda," Alexis responded, "Maybe I should join you some time." Alexis laughed again, Fonda joining in...this time smiling as well, almost grinning. "Well, I better get going then," Alexis concluded, "I've got a test result I need to chase up." Alexis then turned and walked away...while Fonda's warm smile slowly turned into a grin behind her.

"You're always welcome to join..." the nurse muttered as the blonde walked away.

.....

Alexis groaned as the felt the familiar sea air near the red dorm fly through her hair, sitting on a stump near the Red Dorm. Coming back here brought memories; speaking with Zane by the sea, watching Jaden duel, defending the Red Dorm from Bonaparte's plans to demolish it.. She sighed, recalling those days. For a moment, she wondered how Jaden was doing, Where Syrus was...whether Chazz had come up with a better dueling name than "The Chazz". Her reverie could only last so long, however, before reality set back in. It turned out that this Karyu was a bit more elusive than most Slifer Reds. Rather than retreat to his dorm room to avoid dueling stronger opponents, Karyu had stayed out an about elsewhere on the campus.

What was more puzzling to Alexis was that many of the Slifers said they hadn't seen Karyu for over a month or that they were surprised that he'd shown up to class at all given he apparently hadn't stayed in his dorm room. A few were even shocked that a teacher, let alone the head of the Obelisk Blue Girls, would be looking for him for any reason - he was just a "Slifer Slacker" after all. She sighed. The effects the hierarchy had on Dorm attitudes had always bothered Alexis, and she'd hoped that Jaden's stellar performance might have changed things. Apathetic Slifer's wasn't a new concept...but completely disregarding one of their own? That was something Alexis wouldn't tolerate...of course she had to locate this elusive student first.

Alexis stood up, wondering where to find her mystery red. The island was massive but someone like him would want to avoid Blue and maybe even Yellow Dorm Students...No, if her hunch about him was true then he had nothing to fear from even your average Obelisk Blue. Which meant he could be anywhere. Alexis's PDA buzzed again, the blonde sighing as she checked the reason for its activation. She rolled her eyes a little when she saw another message from Mindy...before her eyes widened again as she read the contents. 'Hottie too much! Total creep! At the pier! Help!'

Alexis quickly slipped the device back into her pocket before dashing off towards the pier, which luckily wasn't too far from the Red Dorm - one of the perks of being a Slifer though now it was helping her too. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, quickly reaching the shoreside edge of the pier. Her eyes looked down; one of the small garage-like warehouses was open. What had Mindy and Jasmine been thinking, coming with a stranger to somewhere like that? The blonde quickly dashed into the warehouse, seeing the sight of her two friends sitting slumped against the far wall. She dashed forward...the doorway closing behind her. Alexis turned just in time to see a Blue uniform, clearly the student that had lured Mindy and Jasmine here...but why was he outside instead of in here with her?

"She's all yours, master," the student yelled. Master? Who was he calling Master? Alexis looked around, surveying the dimly lit building. The shelves, usually neatly lined up into rows, had all been pushed to the side, leaving the center of the building clear...perfect for dueling. The skylight even illuminated the middle.

"I hate to be that teacher," Alexis remarked, walking closer to the center, "But someone's getting expelled for this." Her statement was answered with a soft chuckle from the opposite end of the warehouse, just beyond the light in the center.

"If that's the case," a voice replied, "I'd better make this opportunity count." Footsteps echoed through the room as Alexis watched the true culprit behind this walk into view. Her eyes widened as she perceived a young man clad in a Slifer Red uniform. He possessed Red-brown hair and piercing Silver eyes. On his arm sat an inactive duel disk, though not the standard issue Academy Model - It resembled the ones used by the now defunct Orichalcos Cult, though its coloration was different - Silver with Gold Trim - and the symbols on it were a Mixture of Kanji, Norse Runes and Greek Letters as well a symbol of a Golden Eye on the central "jewel". Alexis recognized him; Karyu Ginsora, the student she had been looking for. "You seem surprised, Ms Rhodes," Karyu noted, "Weren't expecting to see me?"

"Kind of," Alexis answered, stepping forward, "Though a whole lot just started making sense." Karyu smiled, his eyes scanning up and Alexis's frame. "So I take it you've been faking all your test results?" Karyu nodded in reply.

"All except that last one, to pique your interest and keep you occupied," Karyu explained, "Long enough for me to enact the last stages of my plan." Karyu reached to his side, opening a small holster and retrieving a Deck of cards.

"Oh, you're doing a good job playing the bad guy," Alexis remarked, retrieving her own deck, "So tell me, what was your master plan?" Karyu smiled, placing deck into his Duel Disk, a gesture Alexis echoed.

"Well, my Master plan is still a ways off," Karyu replied, "But for today...I'll settle with making you join me." Alexis sighed, shaking her head. "Let me explain how I got you here," he continued, "Using the first of my new servants, I managed to get into a duel with an Obelisk Blue attractive enough to catch the attention of your friends Mindy and Jasmine." Alexis nodded, looking over to her friends. "After that, I had my new pawn challenge your friends and bring them...where they proved to be no match to me." Pawn? What was he talking about?

"...What do you mean by Pawn?" Alexis asked, stopping, "How did someone become your Pawn just by Dueling?" She paused, her eyes widening further. "No, don't tell that you-"

Karyu grinned. "That's right," he answered, "I defeated them in Shadow Duels - The prize being them becoming my slaves." Alexis gasped, stepping back. "And now it's your turn, Ms Rhodes," Karyu almost cackled, "After I defeat you, you'll become my slave too." Alexis smiled, lowering her Duel disk and removing her deck. "...What?"

Now it was Alexis who chuckled. "Well, I must admit your plan was a good one," Alexis stated, grinning, "But for a two-bit Sartorius, your plan has one drawback - if I don't duel you, I won't be joining your slave army no matter how much you try." Karyu sighed.

"That's true, I can't enforce a Penalty Game unless you agree to the Shadow Duel," Karyu commented, "And if you walk away now, I'll be sure to be expelled. I won't be able to proceed with my master plan here then." Alexis smirked, turning to walk to the door. "Of course...I won't be leaving here empty handed." Alexis turned around, raising an eyebrow. Karyu smirked, snapping his fingers before pointing towards Mindy and Jasmine...and to Alexis's horror, the pair rose to their feet and smiled at Karyu. "I'll be taking your friends, as well as everyone else I've already enslaved with me." Mindy and Jasmine walked over to Karyu, one to each side as they embraced him as fawning lovers.

"Stop that, you two!" Alexis barked, but the pair didn't react at all...Jasmine even reaching for the buttons to her top. Alexis gritted her teeth before activating her Duel Disk. "Fine, you've got yourself a Duel. And when I win, you'll free everyone you've enslaved." Karyu nodded, engaging his Duel Disk. As he did, a ring of pale fire extended from him, surrounding the pair.

"And when I win," Karyu retorted, "You'll be all mine." Alexis nodded, drawing her first five cards.

"DUEL!" they both stated as their life points counters each counted 8000.

"Ladies first," Alexis stated, "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis placed the monster card onto her disk, summoning up the monster to the field with 1000 ATK points. "Then I'll set two face downs and end my turn." Alexis placed two cards into her Spell/Trap zones, two face down cards appearing in front of her. "Your turn," Alexis added, "Try not to disappoint me, you Sartorius wannabe."

Karyu laughed, drawing a card from his deck. "Remind me, Ms Rhodes," Karyu replied, "Where were you during most of that crisis?" Alexis frowned, almost snarling. "I'll summon Dark Blade in attack mode," Karyu stated, summoning the Dark-clad warrior with 1800 ATK points to the field, "Now, I'll have him cut down that Cyber Tutu of yours!" Dark Blade charged forward, swords raised to strike...

"I activate my Trap Card, Doble Passe!" Alexis said, revealing one of her face downs, "It changes your attack's target from my Cyber Tutu to me." Karyu raised an eyebrow as Dark Blade leaped past Cyber Tutu towards Alexis. "You'll also be taking damage equal to my Tutu's attack points!" Cyber Tutu whirled into action, kicking at Karyu, lowering his life points to 7000. He smiled as he saw Dark Blade's swords descending on Alexis. "Oh don't think you're getting a hit in on me either...thanks to my other face down, Spirit Barrier!" A golden bubble formed between Alexis and Dark Blade, stopping the warrior's weapon. "As long as I have a monster on the field, I take no battle damage." Karyu sighed.

"I'll end my turn there," he said. Alexis smiled.

"My turn then," Alexis noted, drawing a card, "Thanks to my Cyber Tutu's ability, she can attack you directly since Dark Blade is stronger than her!" Once again, Cyber Tutu leaped into action, leaping over Dark Blade and gracefully kicking down and striking Karyu. His life points dropped to 6000 as the ballerina monster returned to Alexis's field. "My turn's not over yet," Alexis remarked, "I'll now tribute my Cyber Tutu to summon Cyber Tutubon!" Cyber Tutu disappeared into a rising pillar of light particles before being replaced by the stronger ballerina-like being with 1800 ATK points. "Your move!"

"Thank you, teach," Karyu replied, drawing his next card. "I'm summoning Tune Warrior!" Karyu placed the card down, the robot-like warrior with 1600 ATK points appearing next to Dark Blade. "I hope you know that just because I faked my grades doesn't mean I didn't pay attention to your classes," Karyu explained, "For example, I am aware that recently new summoning types had been released...like Synchro summoning with the new Tuner Monsters." Alexis smiled, a mixture of horror and pride inside her. "So I'll be using my Tune Warrior with Dark Blade to Synchro Summon a new monster; Lightning Warrior!" Dark Blade leaped into the air as Tune Warrior transformed into a set of three green rings. Dark Blade passed through these rings before disappearing into a flash of light...and Lightning Warrior appearing in its wake, sparks of electricity shooting off its form, showing its 2400 ATK points. "Now, Lightning Warrior will destroy your Cyber Tutubon!" The hulking, white-clad warrior charged forward, punching Cyber Tutubon with an electric-charged fist, the ballerina exploding from the force.

"Thanks to Spirit Barrier, I still take no battle damage," Alexis interjected.

"True," Karyu replied, "But Lightning Warrior's special ability activates!" Lightning Warrior leaped in front of Alexis, palm outstretched as bolts of electricity struck her. "For each card in your hand, you take 300 damage...and you have two." Alexis yelped as she felt the lightning course through her, her LP dropping to 7400. "I'll call my turn there," Karyu remarked. Alexis groaned, the feeling of the all-too-real pain of Shadow Dueling a painful reminder of previous encounters.

"Then it's my move," Alexis stated, drawing a card, "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards." Alexis did so, groaning - she still hadn't drawn the cards she needed...but... "I summon Cyber Petit Angel!" Alexis placed the card down, the small roubt robot creature with only 300 ATK points appearing before her. "When I summon this monster, I can add a Machine Angel Ritual from my deck to my hand." Alexis sorted through her deck, taking a copy of the spell and adding it to her hand. "It's your move."

Karyu nodded, drawing a card to his hand. "Lightning Warrior will attack again!" Karyu stated, his monster obeying, quickly destroying Alexis's monster. "And his effect activates again, this time with four cards in your hand that means you'll be taking even more damage." Lightning Warrior once more stood in front of Alexis, shocking her again, dropping her LP to 6200. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn there, Ms Rhodes." Alexis groaned again, shaking her head. That Lightning Warrior would be difficult to overcome...but with the right draw then...Alexis pulled one card from her deck, her eyes widening happily before she smiled.

"I activate the Spell Card Machine Angel Ritual," Alexis declared, "By sacrificing six levels worth of monsters from my hand, I can summon a Cyber Anger Monster...in this case, Cyber Angel Benten!" The fan-wielding warrior woman appeared, glaring at Lightning Warrior. "But that's not all," Alexis added, "I sacrificed the Cyber Angel Idaten from my hand to activate her effect; When Idaten is offered as a tribute for a Ritual Monster, all Ritual Monsters I control gain 1000 more points!" Benten glowed with power as its ATK to 2800, higher than Lightning Warrior's. "Now, Benten," Alexis ordered, "Destroy Lightning Warrior!" Benten charged forwards, slashing at Lightning Warrior with her fans, destroying Lightning Warrior. Karyu grunted in pain as his LP dropped to 5600. "Your move," Alexis concluded, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't much you could do." Karyu, however, smirked.

He drew one more card...and laughed. "With this card," Karyu noted, "You're finished." Alexis narrowed her eyes; she had no idea what he'd drawn but she still had 6200 LP. He'd need one hell of a play to win this now. "From my hand," Karyu began, revealing one card to Alexis, the blonde gasping, "I banish The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Alexis was dumbfounded; how could Karyu banish such a powerful monster? No scratch that, how did he get an Egyptian God to begin with?? "Additionally, I banish Dark Blade, Tune Warrior and Lightning Warrior to summon a supremely powerful monster! An Egyptian God that has evolved beyond its normal constraints!" Alexis stepped back as the sky outside began to glow with silver light. "I summon The Radiant Dragon of Amaterasu Ra!" The light outside the building took shape as a massive, avian-like bipedal dragon that appeared to glow white hot like the Sun. Alexis checked its score...5800 ATK points. Stronger than even her supercharged Benten, but not enough to wipe her out. "Next I activate its special ability," Karyu went on, "By sending Amaterasu Ra to the Graveyard, I can banish every card on your field!" Alexis gasped as the massive creature turned into a surge of white fire that slammed through skylight and consumed the cards on her field, leaving her defenseless.

"But it doesn't end there," Karyu continued, "I activate the trap Return from the Different Dimension! In exchange for half of my remaining Life Points," Karyu grunted as the set card flipped up and his LP dropped to 2800, "I can summon all the monsters I just banished to the field." Lightning Warrior, Tune Warrior and Dark Blade all reappeared in front of Karyu. "One last thing though," Karyu placed one more card into his Spell/Trap zone, "I play United we Stand and equip it to Lightning Warrior - It raises his attack by 800 per monster I control. And with 3, that means he gains 2400, raising him to a grand total of 4800." Alexis stepped back, feeling herself standing against an invisible wall that ran along the edge of the fire circle. "Now, my monsters," Karyu ordered, "END THIS!!" First came Tune Warrior, firing sonic waves at Alexis. Then came Dark Blade, slashing at her. Alexis fell to her knees as Lightning Warrior stood before her, palm open. She closed her eyes as the lightning struck and her LP dropped to 0.

Karyu's monsters disappeared as the circle closed in on Alexis before quickly wrapping her in a pale-white aura. Karyu walked over to her as the aura subsided, Alexis groaning as she felt the aftershock of the battle. The boy smiled as he crouched down, watching as the Shadow Magic did its work, Alexis shifting in place as she felt the power washing over her. Alexis opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Karyu.

"How are you feeling, Ms Rhodes?" Karyu asked, offering her a hand. Alexis smiled and took his hand.

"I feel...great," Alexis answered, "I'm glad you defeated me, now I'm all yours Master~" Karyu helped Alexis to her feet before wrapping a hand around her waist. "Oh, and you don't have to call me Ms Rhodes anymore," she purred, "You can call me Alexis, Master!" Karyu nodded...pressing his lips to Alexis's...

.....

Karyu sighed as he laid back in his bed, an arm wrapped around the naked form of Fonda Fontaine, the young man wearing nothing but his boxers. Following the duel, Karyu and Alexis had returned to the Nurse's personal bedroom, which Karyu had taken to lodging in since he had begun his plans the previous month upon ensnaring Nurse Fontaine. Now he smiled as Alexis slowly undressed in front of him, unbuttoning her top to reveal her ample bust covered by a neat black bra. Next came her skirt, revealing a matching pair of panties. Alexis slipped her fingers beneath the waistband, sliding the panties to just below the waist before she let them drop to the floor. Finally, she unclasped her bra...letting the last scrap of clothing fly off her chest. Alexis then twirled in place before giving a faux curtsy to her master.

Karyu beckoned for Alexis to approach. "My plan went off without a hitch," he remarked, watching as Alexis quickly perched herself above his crotch, her fingers sliding to the waistband of his boxers. Fonda quickly kissed Karyu's cheek before chuckling. "...What's up?" he asked her.

"Well actually," Ms Fontaine replied, "While you were waiting for Mindy and Jasmine to fall into your trap, Alexis nearly walked in on our...yoga." Alexis laughed as Karyu's eyes widened in alarm. He looked to the Nurse, the woman smiling mischievously.

"That would've ended badly," Alexis mused, slipping down her master's boxers to reveal his hardened member, "Even if you avoided trouble, Ms Fontaine would've been fired for sure." Karyu nodded, watching as Alexis pressed her boobs together around his cock. "But now," Alexis purred, "I'd ask to join in." Alexis massaged the shaft of her master with the breasts, Karyu sighing happily as he felt her soft warmth. Alexis grinned, moving her mounds up and down the shaft as Ms Fontaine moved in to kiss her Master. Karyu looked to the eager nurse, his lips making contact with hers. Fonda moaned as she ran a hand across Karyu's chest, Alexis licking the tip of his member as she sped up her boobjob. Karyu broke his kiss with Fonda after a few moments before reaching down gently teasing the nurse's clit. Fonda moaned, arching her back and pressing herself closer to him, Alexis now sucking on the tip of her master's cock. Karyu locked lips with Fonda again, his tongue diving into her mouth. Fonda moaned again as her tongue submitted to his advances, tilting her head as she embraced him lovingly. Karyu's eyes rolled back a little as he fired his seed, Alexis gagging a little before swiftly swallowing his load.

"You've served me well, Ms Fontaine," Karyu stated, breaking his kiss, "I think it's time we finished what we started." Karyu looked to Alexis. "Alexis, I'll be needing that." Alexis groaned, releasing Karyu's cock. Karyu then rolled Fonda onto her back before kneeling between her legs. "You can stroke me hard again, though." Alexis smiled, kneeling behind Karyu, reaching around him and wrapping her fingers around his cock, her breasts pressed against his back. Alexis began to stroke before gently blowing into Karyu's ears. The young man smiled; how many people had fantasized about having either Ms Fontaine or Alexis? And now he had them both. That thought and Alexis's graceful handiwork got Karyu hard again...Ms Fontaine smiling with excitement.

And an instant later, Karyu thrust his cock into Ms Fontaine. The woman moaned in utter delight as she felt her master inside her again, Alexis chuckling as she embraced Karyu in a warm hug with one hand while teasing her clit with the other. Fonda ground her hips against her master as Karyu thrust back and worth, in and out as Fonda moaned with glee. Karyu smiled, reaching down and massaging Fonda's breasts as he thrust deeper into her with each movement...each thrust in turn bringing a new moan out of the Nurse. It wasn't long before Fonda felt her orgasm approaching, her pussy tightening around Karyu's cock. He grinned, squeezing her breasts, Nurse Fontaine squealing as she arched her back one more time and came, her moaning reaching new highs as her juices sprayed out of her. Fonda laid back on the beg as Karyu kept thrusting into her until he too came, his semen flooding into the Nurse. Karyu slid out of Fonda.

"As wonderful as ever," Karyu cooed, rubbing the inside of Ms Fontaine's thighs.

"Thank you, Master~" Ms Fontaine replied, panting.

"Now," he continued, "Be a dear and compile a list for me; which students you think would make for ideal slaves next." Fonda sighed happily, nodding in compliance as she slowly slid off the bed and walked over to her desk. Karyu quickly turned and laid back upon the bed, smiling. "Now, Alexis," he chuckled, "It's your turn." Alexis smiled, rubbing her wet womanhood against Karyu's cock. Karyu grinned, his hands resting on Alexis's hips. "Do you know how many of the students wish they could be in my position?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes," she answered, "But I'm all yours." Karyu got hard as she said that, Alexis moaning softly as she felt her master harden. Alexis rose up, Karyu's shaft rising with her. Alexis smiled. "I'm ready, master~" Karyu nodded in approval followed by Alexis descending onto his shaft...

...and immediately moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her virginity taken by her Master. Karyu raised an eyebrow, not surprised, fascinated at the spectacle; he'd suspected Alexis had been saving herself for someone special, so the thought of her giving herself to him before any other both fascinated and pleased him. Alexis slowly slid up his shaft before descending again, her body becoming accustomed to the sensation, repeating the motion again and again, slowly increasing both her speed and how deep she took her master. Karyu thrusted upwards, Alexis moaning as she took his full length inside her. She slid up his shaft and descended over and over, settling into a steady rhythm of mating.

Karyu pulled Alexis down, her breasts pressing against his chest. The two stared into each other's eyes, almost like lovers. Something about it awoke something in Alexis, the blonde leaning down further and locking lips with Karyu. Her tongue dove eagerly into Karyu's mouth, Alexis moaning as she felt her Master embrace her. Alexis instinctively pushed herself closer to Karyu, her hands holding onto his shoulders as her hips bucked faster and faster. Karyu now moaned as he felt his slave's instinctive lovemaking. Alexis's tongue dueled with his in a display of passion unlike any of his other slaves, his cock sliding in and out of her at an increasing pace.

Karyu sat up, Alexis wrapping her legs around him as she rose. Her hips continued to rise and fall as she continued to kiss her master, not breaking it even for a moment as her womanhood tightened around his member. Karyu moaned in approval as he continued to fuck her, his cock sliding in and out of her. He could feel his third climax approaching...just as Alexis could feel her first ever orgasm nearing. The pair held each other close as Alexis slid up one last time...before descending down once more, taking Karyu as deep as she could as her orgasm erupted from within her. Alexis, at last overcome by pleasure, arched her back, breaking her kiss, and squealed in utter bliss. Karyu sighed happily, holding his new slave tightly, as he fired his seed into Alexis.

The pair sat there for a few moments, riding the waves of pleasure that rocked through them as they stared into each other's eyes. After a few moments more, they locked lips again, their tongues meeting between them, before Karyu slid back, Alexis following as her hips started to move again...

.....

Karyu sighed as his eyes slowly opened, the morning sunlight beaming in from the windows warming his still naked frame. With his outstretched left hand, he felt that he still had a bedmate. Turning his head, he saw Alexis laying next to him, naked, embracing him warmly. Then he moaned as he felt something warm and wet around his hard member. He looked down...seeing Jasmine, also naked, perched over his legs, her mouth wrapped around his suck as her head rose and fell.

"Good morning, Master," Alexis greeted, planting a kiss on his cheek, "I'm sorry for not consulting you about this but Fonda had to attend to the infirmary and I needed to send Mindy out to cancel a few of her and Jasmine's appointments." Karyu nodded in approval before smiling towards Jasmine. Suddenly, he felt Alexis gently guide his face to look back to her before she planted a kiss on his lips. "Luckily, while we were going at it last night," Alexis continued, breaking the kiss, "Fonda compiled that list for you." Alexis reached over to the bedside table, pulling over a few sheets of paper which had the names and photos of several students on them. "I looked through them myself, and I think we should target these two before too long; Diandra and Crimson - both Obelisk Blue students." Alexis handed Karyu a sheet that showed both the students. "Crimson is quality duelist and Diandra's knowledge on Engineering and the practical application of Duel Energy will surely assist you in your plans." Karyu nodded in approval before placing the sheet down on a different bedside table.

"I trust I can count on you to help organize the duels to recruit these two?" Karyu asked, moaning a little as he released his seed into Jasmine's mouth. Alexis nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Master~"


	2. Capture of Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson stumbles upon her friend succumbing to Karyu and resolves to stop him the Duel Academy way: by Dueling!

Crimson sighed as she sat back into the couch within the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm's living room, her eyes fixing on the clock as it slowly mapped the passage of time - time she was supposed to be spending studying for her next exam. Time she was supposed to be spending with her friend, and fellow Obelisk Blue, Diandra. Of all the Duel Academies in the world that she could have enrolled in, Crimson had chosen the same academy that the famous Jaden Yuki and Zane Truesdale had enrolled and studied, and that the legendary Aster Phoenix had visited. A place where some of the finest duelists currently around had either studied or dueled at, where the fate of the world itself had been decided multiple times.

Though she'd been a late applicant, Crimson had done well enough on her entry exams to make it into the elite Obelisk Blue Dorm. That meant good living, good food. She looked down at herself and smiled. Being an Obelisk Blue also meant having the best uniform out of all the dorms as far as the girls were concerned. She looked out the window to the Island's lake. Being an Obelisk Girl also meant the sweetest night time view of the Moon reflecting on the lake. She groaned looking at the time again. If Diandra didn't get back soon, missing out on study would be the least of her problems. As if to confirm that, the door to the living area opened... and stepped inside was the Head of Blue Girls Dorm, Alexis Rhodes. Once a student, now a Teacher, and everything Crimson admired in a duelist; Talented, Beautiful, Caring. If she'd been the school idol while studying here, she was its Empress now that she was teaching.

"Crimson?" Alexis asked, blinking as she stared as the blonde on the couch, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Waiting for Diandra, teach," Crimson replied, stretching and yawning a little, "There's that big theory test tomorrow so she and I were..."

"You might wanna head to bed then, Crimson," Alexis interrupted, "She'll be a while yet, so get some sleep while you can." Alexis turned to walk away, only to hear Crimson jump to her feet. Alexis sighed, turning back as she heard Crimson walking over to her. "So what exactly do you want me to explain to you then?"

"About all of it," Crimson replied, frustrated, "What's going on that's keeping Diandra?" Alexis glared at Crimson for a moment, causing the bustier blonde to recoil a little before Alexis's expression softened. That was unlike her idol, her teacher.

"Sorry, I've had a stressful day," Alexis apologized, "There was an incident earlier today involving some Obelisks ganging up on one of the Slifer Red's after class... and Diandra happened to be involved." Crimson nodded in silent disbelief; Obelisks picking on Slifers was normal... but she and Diandra never looked down on underclassmen or other dorms in the slightest. After all, Jaden Yuki was a Slifer Red his entire school life here, so they knew there’s more to people than their class or rank. So Diandra getting involved in something like this? Unheard of, out of the question. If anything, she and Crimson would usually try to  _ stop _ their fellow Obelisks from picking on Slifers. Maybe that’s why then. She must've been wrongly blamed just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. "So after talking it over with the Red Dorm," Alexis continued, "It was decided that those involved would have to either face detention after class or face off against this particular Red in a Remedial Duel." Alexis chuckled for a moment. "Most of the guys involved chose detention - they didn't want to risk their reputations for losing to a Slifer. But not Diandra; she elected to duel." Crimson nodded again, a little at ease. "To keep things on the down low," Alexis went on, "We decided the match should happen tonight." Alexis looked to Crimson and smiled. "You don't need to worry about her flunking the test though," Alexis said in a warm, comforting tone, "I've already made arrangements so Diandra could sit the test a little later." Crimson sighed, relieved. "Now get some rest, Missy," Alexis instructed, pointing towards the bedrooms, "You still have to sit that test at the normal time."

With that, Alexis shuffled Crimson up towards the bedrooms with a strange, yet somewhat playful, insistence until she'd managed to herd Crimson into the room she and Diandra had shared since coming to Duel Academy. Crimson laid down upon her bed silently, at least until she was certain that Alexis had left, before quietly moving to her window and slowly pulled it open. She then quietly retrieved a rope ladder and tied it to her bed. This wasn't the first time Crimson had sneaked out of the dorms at night, but it was the first time she'd done it out of concern for a friend. She quietly made her way down the ladder before quickly dashing into the trees to evade any onlookers. Once she was deep enough into the trees, Crimson turned and made a beeline for the Red Dorm. It wasn't too far; the dorms were all located on the same side of the island to encourage students to duel as frequently as possible. Of course, that now meant that Crimson was able to quickly reach the Red Dorm. Unlike the luxurious Blue Girls Dorm, the Red Dorm looks more like a Motor Inn with the only two real draws to it: the first being the extra room that previous student, Chazz Princeton, had added as his own more extravagant living quarters, which had been converted into a rec room for the dorm after he graduated, and the other being the seaside view. Though she heard it used to be even  _ smaller _ before they added in Red Girls dormitories. Crimson scanned the area around the dorm, finding no sign of Diandra or any duel. Maybe she'd already won and had returned to the Blue Dorm?

Crimson sighed, turning to leave... until a bright flash of light illuminated the woods to her right. Crimson's eyes widened in a mixture of awe and horror as she watched a lengthy serpentine form rise up into the night sky. If she didn't know any better, she'd have sworn it was Slifer the Sky Dragon... but it was different, it was Silver and it's features were slightly off... like someone had mutated it.

Crimson dashed through the woods towards the light until she reached a clearing... and found Diandra still in the middle of her duel against, sure enough, a Slifer Red boy... who controlled the massive monster that had drawn Crimson here. Furthermore there was something else amiss... the air was thicker, making it harder for Crimson to breathe and both duelists were within a circle of pale white fire. The giant beast flapped its wings... and Crimson was nearly blown away from the force of the wind. A Duel Hologram couldn't do that... that was impossible. It was as if the monster was real...Crimson's eyes widened in horror; she'd read about this while studying her Duel History - A Shadow Duel. The blonde shook her head in disbelief, there was no way Alexis would have agreed to let students have a Shadow Duel. The danger, the consequences... they were too real, too dire.

The Slifer boy pointed towards Diandra, and yelled, “Slifer Helios! Breath of the Bright Flare!” and his beast obeyed. It opened its maw and loosed a veritable torrent of silver fire towards Diandra. Crimson then watched in horror as her friend was engulfed by the blast, the force of it sending Crimson flying backwards into a nearby bush, the light subsiding leaving only the night and an unnatural silence in its wake. Crimson groaned as she pulled herself out of the bush and walked back towards the clearing. As she reached the clearing, she half expected to see her friend gone, maybe with the Slifer boy holding a Card or something else that held her soul... gasping as she instead found her friend laying on the ground, surrounded by a thin, silver aura. No sooner had the aura subsided did Diandra stir, slowly rising as the Slifer boy crossed the clearing to join her. As he drew nearer, Crimson’s jaw slowly dropped as she recognised Diandra’s opponent; Karyu, a Slifer Red who’d enrolled at the same time as her... with one of the lowest ranks in the entire Academy. She shook her head in disbelief; she’d seen Karyu duel, she’d seen him lose time and again to Obelisks like her and Diandra over and over, occasionally managing wins against low ranked duelists. There was no way he could’ve beaten Diandra... just as there was no way he could control an Egyptian God Card (even an altered version)... and there was no way that Alexis Rhodes, of all people, would agree to let students Shadow Duel.

“Now then, Miss Diandra,” Karyu said, almost purring with glee, “About the stakes of our duel...” Diandra raised a hand to him... before slowly reaching for her top and beginning to open it.

“Of course, Master,” she replied, “I’m all yours now~” Karyu wrapped a hand around Diandra’s waste, his lips pressing against hers... and that was all Crimson could stand to watch before turning and running, dashing frantically towards the Blue Girl’s Dorm. Her head was a storm of thoughts and emotion now; sadness for her friend, anger towards Karyu... fear at how far this went. She wanted to report this to someone, but she couldn’t - there was no telling how far this went. Was Karyu the mastermind or simply an agent working for someone else? Was Diandra an unfortunate victim of circumstance or had she been the real target all along? And why had Alexis Rhodes, the idol of all Obelisk Blue Girls - heck all the Academy’s female students - sold Diandra out like that?

As she climbed the rope ladder back up into her room, Crimson’s confusion turned to resolve. Tomorrow, she’d challenge Karyu. Tomorrow, he’d spill the beans. Tomorrow... she’d get her friend back!

.....

Crimson leaned impatiently on the stone carving of the Judge Man outside the entrance of the main academy building, her eyes scanning the waves of excited students for Karyu. Her blue-trimmed academy Duel Disk rested on her arm, her deck sat ready in its container on her waist. The test had proven doubly torturous, both because of the obscure card lore it covered and because she knew every second she wasted taking it was another second her friend was doing who knows what at the behest of Karyu. She shuddered as she imagined him and her, alone... just the thought of it was enough to almost send her over the edge. Her patience, however, was rewarded as she spotted Karyu walking out of the building... conveniently well spaced from the other students, mostly Ra Yellows taking no notice of him, but with no sign of Diandra. Crimson slowly pushed her way through the crowd, heading straight for him, her gaze never leaving him... then he looked at her and a warm, almost goofy, smile formed on his face; the smile he’d been wearing since he had enrolled.

“KARYU!!” Crimson almost yelled as she finally closed the gap between them to stand before him, “You and me, right here, right now!” Karyu blinked, seemingly dumbfounded, before scratching the side of his head. “A duel, you bastard!” Karyu recoiled, holding up his hands in front of him.

“Th-that’s a-a bit unfair, Cr-Crimson,” Karyu stammered weakly, “I-I don’t even have my D-Duel Disk... ” Crimson growled, causing Karyu to recoil again. “Besides... you’re one of the best students here,” he continued, almost pleadingly, “Y-You don’t want to waste your time on some Slifer slacker like me... ”

“Don’t give me that!” Crimson snapped back, “You had no problem dueling Diandra last night!” Karyu’s eyes widened in shock for a moment... before they narrowed, his expression and posture shifting, hardening as if he suddenly transformed into a different, yet identical person. “So are we gonna throw down or what?!” Karyu softly grinned, his hands sliding into his pocket as he leaned calmly against the wall of the building before looking Crimson in the eyes... the blonde shuddering a little as she felt the shift in his personality as if a cold snap had just rolled in that very instant.

“Certainly,” Karyu calmly replied, “But like I said; I don’t have my Duel Disk on me so right here and now is out of the question.” He studied her up and down. “Why don’t you follow me back to my room,” he continued, “I’ll get my Disk and then we can duel. We can talk a bit on the way.” Crimson nodded as Karyu gestured towards the Red Dorm, to which Crimson glared and pointed. Karyu shrugged and led the way there, his posture straighter, more composed than Crimson had ever seen it. Dozens of questions flowed through Crimson’s mind as the pair walked, the blonde watching as Karyu reached into his pocket and pulled out a PDA. “Just checking with the Dorm Heads to see if we can use the Obelisk Blue Arena,” Karyu softly said, “As much as dueling out near the dorms is refreshing, I assume you want an audience to ensure nothing untoward happens.” Crimson nodded; that worked perfectly for her - less chance he’d force her into a Shadow Duel. Speaking of...

“... That was a Shadow Duel, right?” Crimson asked. Karyu slid the device back into his pocket before nodding. “And Diandra was the prize,” Crimson continued, “What for and why her?” Karyu chuckled a little.

“I bet your first suspicion was because she was beautiful and I wanted her to be mine for... nocturnal fraternization,” Karyu replied, still chuckling, “But rest assured, I had reasons beyond her looks... even beyond her dueling abilities.” Crimson furrowed her brow, her suspicions that Diandra had been targeted confirmed. “Diandra is very much like the former student Bastion Misawa,” Karyu explained, “A capable duelist, certainly, but with a mind that grasps concepts of science far above even established experts. Her knowledge of mechanical engineering and the practical applications of Duel Energy were of particular interest.” Crimson huffed, satisfied but frustrated all at once. From the way he was talking, he sounded like the mastermind, but how far did this go.

“And Diandra wasn’t your first opponent, was she?” Crimson inquired, “You’ve dueled and brainwashed other students... teachers even?” Karyu nodded again. “... Even Alexis?”

“Alexis was the most difficult... and most satisfyingly worthwhile hurdle I’ve had to conquer so far,” Karyu answered, “First I had to convince the most attractive Obelisk guy to duel me so I could have him convince Alexis’s friends, Mindy and Jasmine, to agree to a Tag Duel - with me as the only available partner for him, of course.” Crimson cursed under her breath. “Once I had them as my pawns,” Karyu continued, “I was able to force Alexis to face me... and then become mine too.” Crimson looked down for a moment, struggling to come to terms with what she was hearing.

“And your rank,” Crimson interjected, “You’ve been having Alexis fake your rank, keep you low so no one suspects you to be dangerous.” Karyu shook his head, Crimson gasping in reply.

“Where’s the fun in that, Crimson?” Karyu shot back, “And besides someone would be able to guess fake or altered grades pretty quickly... which could lead to my pawns within the faculty quickly becoming no more use than your average student... potentially less.” Karyu chuckled again, louder this time. “The reason no one suspects I’m actually not as bad as my rank suggests,” Karyu concluded, “Is because I deliberately act to keep my rank low, only showing my true ability when it’s too late to back down.” Karyu looked up to see the Red Dorm coming into view. “I’d say we have time for one more question.”

“Why then?” Crimson quickly asked, “Why are you doing this?” Karyu stopped and turned in place to look at her... his smile was gone and his demeanour different once again. Calm, Resolved. Neither the wimp, low ranked duelist he’d long presented himself as nor the cocky villain Crimson had just been questioning.

“You know the history of this place, of Shadow Duels and potentially more,” Karyu replied, “The Shadow Riders, Nightshroud, Marik... even the founder of this institution, Seto Kaiba... all of them have plotted or attempted to either dominate or destroy our world.” Crimson gasped. “Just as these threats have risen and fallen, more will continue to rise until one of them succeeds.” Karyu paused again, letting Crimson absorb what he was saying. “But if someone were to succeed, become a power that none could challenge... wouldn’t the world be safe then?” Karyu then chuckled. “And besides,” his gaze shifted up and down Crimson’s form again, “Being ruler of the world almost has other benefits~” Crimson almost slapped him at this point, blushing a little, only for Karyu to chuckle as both of them arrived at Karyu’s door. “Please wait here,” he softly added, “I’ll be back with my Duel Disk shortly... ”

.....

Crimson stood tall and ready at one end of the large dueling stadium used for official duels, quickly looking through her deck as she watched Karyu slowly take his place across from her, flanked by Mindy and Jasmine - two Obelisk Blue Honor Students that he’d identified as his servants. She began to shuffle her deck as Mindy walked over to her standing just in front of her, hand outstretched. Crimson watched as Karyu finished shuffling his deck and handed it to Jasmine, the other Obelisk girl then turning to walk to Crimson. Crimson understood what was happening and finished shuffling her deck, handing it to Mindy. However, when Mindy turned to walk back to Karyu, he raised his hand and shook his head. Mindy nodded and returned Crimson’s deck to her. The blonde gently bit her lip at the gesture; it was a formality to cut your opponent’s deck before a duel in order to prevent any sleight of hand. This meant Karyu either completely trusted Crimson had employed no such trickery... or was so sure of himself he didn’t care if she had. In either event, she returned the gesture, performing the same signal to Jasmine. Once Jasmine had returned Karyu’s deck to him, the pair of girls left the stage to take their seats in the stands among a good mixture of a few dozen other students from across all three dorms.

Karyu and Crimson then raised their duel disks to ready position... and Crimson’s eyes widened when she saw his; it wasn’t the Academy standard nor one of the Mass-Produced Kaiba Corp models. It appeared similar to the black duel disks some cult had been using during the rampage of the elusive Dartz, but the coloring was different; it was silver and adorned with a mixture of Egyptian Hieroglyphs, Ancient Greek Letters and even Old Norse Runes.

“Th-that’s not... ” Crimson began, Karyu smiling.

“Correct,” He replied, “It’s not a normal Duel Disk.” Karyu tapped it, a distinct metallic sound ringing through the room. “You know the origins of this game, the history of our world’s entanglements with the Shadow Realm,” Karyu explained, “Well, Maximilian Pegasus wasn’t the first to discover the Ancient Egyptian games... though he was the first to adapt it to a mostly format.” Karyu tapped the disk again. “This Duel Disk was created from artifacts from several civilizations that have played Shadow Games... and with it, I can play them as well... like we’re about to.” The symbols on the disk began to glow before a familiar circle of dark energy, then turning into light formed around Karyu, extending from there to encompass the entire arena.

“A Shadow Duel in front of this many people?!! Are you insane?!” Crimson shot, “You’ll expose your whole plot... unless... ” Karyu grinned, his eyes seemingly aglow with power.

“... Unless everyone currently in the room, except you, is already my servant!” Crimson glared at him, seeing Alexis and the school nurse and former head of the girls dorm, Ms. Fontaine, enter the room. And right behind them is Diandra too, wearing her uniform in a more revealing way with her coat open and everything beneath her rack showing. Seeing her like this made Crimson uncomfortable. All three of them took their seats in the crowd next to each other. “Now then,” Karyu continued, “Let’s discuss the terms of our game. Ladies first~”

“Alright then. My terms are, if I win, all the students and teachers are freed, and you leave Duel Academy and your world domination quest forever.” Karyu nodded, in agreement. “And one more thing: that card you used to beat Diandra last night, whatever it was, you’re not allowed to use it.”

“Hmph. Very well. It’s not like I 100% need to to beat you anyways.” he replied as he put said card in his pocket, “But if I happen to win... you’ll become my servant, obeying my every command... no matter what it is. And enjoying every second of it.” Karyu grinned, awaiting Crimson’s response.

Crimson thought to herself,  _ I don’t like those terms... But if I wanna save everyone and the school and the entire world, I guess I have no choice. But not only that... _ She looked at her deck and duel disk.  _ There's no way _ my  _ deck can lose~ _ Crimson looked at Karyu and gave her answer with confidence, “Let’s do it.” Karyu grinned again, almost ferally, before nodding again and drawing the top five cards from his deck.

“DUEL!” both exclaimed at once, the Life Point counters on their Duel Disks setting to 8000.

“Normally, I’d say ladies first,” Karyu began, “But I want you to get a look at what you’re facing first.” He looked at the cards in his hand. “I’ll begin by using my Polymerization Spell Card,” he said, placing the card into a Spell Slot on his Duel Disk, “With it, I’ll fuse the monsters Elemental HERO Lady Heat and Avian in my hand to summon... Elemental HERO Sunrise!” The holographic images of Lady Heat and Avian briefly appeared on the field only to turn into rays of light that merged... forming the Superhero like monster with 2500 ATK Points.

Crimson’s eyes widened, “Elemental HEROs?! Just like-”

“Correct,” Karyu interrupted, “Just like Duel Academy’s most famous student, Jaden Yuki... though my deck has some surprises that his lacked.” Karyu chuckled. “Now that I have fusion summoned Sunrise, his special ability lets me search my deck for a Miracle Fusion Card and add it to my hand.” Karyu filed through his deck until he found one, showed it to Crimson and then reshuffled his deck. “Sunrise sure is an impressive monster,” Karyu continued, “But why settle for one fusion monster when I could have two?”

Crimson cringed, “Ah crap... ”

“I activate the spell Miracle Fusion,” Karyu declared, playing the card, “With it, I’ll be banishing the same Avian and Lady Heat from my Graveyard to fusion summon another monster; Elemental HERO Nova Master!” Once more did Avian and Lady Heat appear to vanish into beams of light that merged to create a new, Fire-oriented Monster with 2600 ATK Points. “And if you think they’re impressive, wait till you hear this,” Karyu went on, “Thanks to Sunrise’s other ability, my monsters gain an additional 200 Attack Points for every different attribute of Monster I have on my field, giving Sunrise 2900 and Nova Master 3000.” Karyu grinned, chuckling a little. “With that, I’ll end my turn.”

Crimson looked at the field. Part of her still couldn’t believe that she’s going up against Elemental HERO Monsters, the same one that one of her idols had used. But that’s not important. Karyu managed to summon  _ two _ powerful fusion monsters on the very first turn. Crimson looked at her hand and all the monsters she had in her hand were weak ones. Boy was she in a tight spot now. She was starting to think maybe this was a bad idea. But it’s happening now and her friends need her! “My move then!” She drew her card and considered her options. None of her monsters couldn’t beat those HERO cards, even with abilities, but she did have something that could at least let her go on a bit longer. “I’ll place two face down cards and call it a turn.” She said as she set two cards in her Spell/Trap card zones.

Karyu looked at the field, pondering Crimson’s move. Those were clearly Traps, meant to stall for time. The question was, would they wipe his field out..or not?

“H-Hey, what the hell is this?!!” Cried a voice from the entry behind Crimson. Karyu looked over her shoulder... seeing the small frame of Blair Flannigan, an Obelisk Blue student who proudly wore the Slifer Red uniform. “Those are Jaden’s monsters, you jerk! How can you stand there and use them like that?!!” Karyu gestured to Mindy and Jasmine and the two older girls quickly dashed to restrain Blair.

“Blair!” Crimson knew who she was. She was a young, but really good duelist she met in classes a few times. He looked back at Karyu, “Let her go, this Shadow Duel is between me and you!”

Blair was surprised by what Crimson had just said, “Shadow Duel? With you playing??”

“Hmm…. you seem to really care for this girl. And I do like the looks of her and heard about her talents… Actually I won’t let her go, why don’t we keep her here to watch? After all, there’s no harm in just watching.” As soon as he said that, Jasmine and Mindy carried her to the bleachers while Blair tried to struggle out of it until they reached some empty seats and all three of them just sat down. “Now that the interruption has been dealt with, let us continue,” Karyu calmly stated, “My turn, I draw!” Karyu looked at his hand once again, and then the field. He was certain they were traps, but if they couldn’t wipe his field, then he didn’t want to miss this chance. “I’ll attack you directly with Elemental HERO Sunrise!” He pointed towards Crimson, his HERO monster leaping up into the air, fist raised. “Brilliant Beatdown!”

“I activate a trap!” Crimson announced as one of her face down revealed itself, “Dimensional Prison!” Immediately a purple hole appeared in front of Crimson and Sunrise, with Sunrise being sucked into it.

“What’s this?!” Karyu yelled.

“Dimensional Prison negates your attack and banishes your monster! And with Sunriser going out, so do the extra points it gave!” Crimson smiled as Nova Master’s ATK dropped back to 2600.

“Expertly played,” Karyu complimented, “However, I still have Nova Master to attack with... and I shall! Nova Eraser!” Nova Master held out its hands, a massive ball of fire forming between them which it then flung at Crimson, the heat causing some of the audience to sweat.

“I see your attack, and raise you another trap! Go Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!” Her remaining trap flipped over and spawned a metal scarecrow figure that took the hit for Crimson. “This trap too negates your attack. And even better... ” When the scarecrow is hit, the trap card flips back down to its original face down position instead of being discarded, “It stays on the field going back to being a face down instead of going to the Graveyard. Soooory~” Crimson winked at Karyu teasingly.

“Very well then, my dear,” Karyu replied, “Since there’s really nothing more I can do, I’ll end my turn there.” Blair cheered in delight at Crimson’s display of skill, though Karyu remained completely calm, his gaze never leaving his blonde opponent.

_ Alright... I managed to at least not get my ass handed to me. And as long as I have that scarecrow, I can still at least hang on. But for how long? _ Crimson thought as she drew her card.  _ Damn, not much else I can do here... But I should at least give myself a little more defense. _ “I play one monster face down and end my turn.”

“Then it’s my turn,” Karyu said, drawing a card. He looked at it and smiled. “That Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is a pretty handy trap... but it can only stop one attack per turn. So I summon Elemental HERO Ocean in attack mode!” Karyu placed the card on the field, a holographic image of the aquatic HERO Monster appearing before him with all 1500 of its ATK. “I now attack your set Monster with Ocean! Big Wave Crash!!” Ocean surged forward, stabbing at the card, to reveal a Delta Flyer, and with a mere 900 DEF points, the hologram of Delta Flyer quickly shattered and exploded, some of the water from the attack splashing onto Crimson. “Next up is Nova Master!” The fiery Elemental HERO repeated its motions the previous turn.

“Looks like someone forgot something! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, do your thing!” The familiar trap card flipped again and spawned another scarecrow that took the hit for Crimson and set itself back down once more.

“Just making sure you hadn’t,” Karyu replied, “I’ll be setting this Field Spell face down and end my turn.” Karyu quickly placed the card in such a fashion that it didn’t manifest the field, instead causing the ground beneath the pair to glow. “Your move.”

Crimson drew her card, Assault Wyvern. “Finally a monster I can use,” she said under her breath. Crimson played the card she just drew “I summon Assault Wyvern in attack mode!” Crimson's field manifested a dark blue, black and white colored dragon with 1800 ATK Points. “Now attack his Hero Ocean!” Crimson pointed at it and the dragon flew up into the air and dive bombed toward Karyu’s hero, causing it to explode. And with that, Karyu was the first one to take damage in the duel as his life points dropped to 7700. Crimson smiled knowing she’s winning now. Karyu clutched at his chest, his heart suddenly aching, feeling the toll it took on his life. Crimson was a little surprised by him doing that, but paid it no mind. She played one more card in her Spell/Trap zone “I’ll play another face down and end my turn.”

“My turn, I draw,” Karyu responded, his determination renewed, before studying the card he’d drawn.  _ This will be most useful, but not right now. _ “I play Miracle Fusion! You remember what this does, but this time I’ll be combining Nova Master on my field with Ocean in my graveyard!” Ocean briefly re-materialised before it and Nova Master combined into a new Monster. “Come forth, Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!” The Ice-themed HERO monster, and its 2500 ATK, descended onto the field, bringing chills to all in attendance. He could attack, but that Scrap-Iron Scarecrow would just stop it again. Knowing that, he simply grinned at Crimson. “I’ll end my turn there.”

Crimson nodded and drew her card. Crimson examined her cards, but there wasn’t much she could do with Absolute Zero out. “First I’ll switch my Assault Wyvern to defense mode.” She turned Assault Wyvern’s card sideways and in response, the dragon lowered altitude and took up a more defensive pose, showing its 1000 DEF points. “Then I’ll set another face down and leave it at that. Your move now.” Karyu’s eyes lit up, spying his opportunity.

“My move then,” Karyu quickly shot, drawing a card, “I’ll summon Elemental HERO Wildheart in attack mode!” He placed down the card, conjuring the barbarian-themed hero with 1500 ATK points. “Attack her Assault Wyvern!” Wildheart charged forward.

Crimson was about to activate her trap, but then suddenly remembered back to Jaden’s old duels and came to a bad realization. Diandra knew what she was thinking and grinned. "I believe she just realized that trap cards don’t work on Wildheart." Wildheart slashed at Assault Wyvern, cleaving the dragon in two, causing it to explode.

Crimson thought to herself again,  _ Damn, with that Wildheart out I can’t activate either of my trap cards on it! If I wanna win I gotta draw something that can take it out, fast! _ “Alright then, my turn. Draw!” Crimson drew her card. She didn’t show it on her face but in her head she only felt disappointment. Another trap card. This helps me none, deck! “I set one more face down and leave it at that.”

Karyu grinning, cackling a little. “Are you that eager to join your friend?” he asked, drawing a card from his deck, “Then allow me to speed your reunion a little. Wildheart, attack!” The Hero charged again, this time bringing his sword down on Crimson with nothing to protect her this time. As it struck it, she felt the cold of the metal of his blade pressed against her, feeling her bones shake before the blow as her life points dropped to 6500.

And as they did a thought suddenly invaded her mind; Karyu kissing her. Her lips tingled for a moment, and for a moment there... she  _ liked _ it?? And not only that, she almost felt her mind and thoughts just... Stop for a few seconds. She looked at Karyu and weakly said, “What... What was that just now??”

Karyu chuckled a little and gave an answer, “Oh did I forget to mention? It’s another condition of the Shadow Duel: every life point you lose, some of your mind and willpower go with them~ And I’m free to replace them with something more... fitting for you~” Karyu grinned as Crimson recoiled a little. “It’s a little more effective than the honor system, isn’t it? Of course, you can always surrender now... but then that’ll just make you mine right away~”

Crimson shook her head and snapped herself out of... Whatever that just was. “Go to the Shadow Realm, buddy. Just finish your turn.”

Karyu shrugged at her response. “You only delay the inevitable,” he stated, “But I’ll still end my turn.”

“Thank you. I draw!” Crimson drew her card and smirked. “I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode!” Crimson’s field was covered in black fire as a small Egyptian like bird dragon flew out with 1600 ATK points. Enough to take out that Wildheart. “Now Horus, attack Wildheart with Black Flame attack!” Horus screeched and flew into the air and breathed black fire on Wildheart as he screamed and exploded, as did Karyu’s life points as they dropped to 7600. Karyu cringed and Crimson smiled wider, “I’d say I’d end my turn here, but there’s more!~ Check out Horus’ special ability: on the turn where he successfully destroys a monster, he gets a power boost!” Crimson pointed up in the sky where Horus flew up, “Now I sacrifice Horus LV4, to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!” Horus shined brightly and screeched again, and when the light died down, Horus had grown significantly larger with 2300 ATK points. “Hahaha! Well then, it’s your turn now~”

“An impressive dragon, to be sure,” Karyu stated, drawing a card, “It’ll make it all the more satisfying when its destruction brings you closer to me.” He looked at his hand. “I activate the field spell, Skyscraper!”

Crimson stepped back in shock, “Not Skyscraper!”

He placed the Card into his Field Slot, sending the previously set card to the graveyard. As he did, the ground shook and numerous buildings rose up. “With you being such a fan of Elemental HEROs, you no doubt know what this does then. This’ll be something of an insurance policy,” Karyu explained, “If one of my Elemental HEROs attacks one of your monsters and has fewer ATK points, then it gains 1000 during damage calculation. With that I’ll call it a turn.”

Crimson sweated a little and drew her card. But she had to relax. Even if his monsters become stronger thanks to Skyscraper, she still has plenty of back up options for defense in her face downs. “Hmm... Alright then. Since you got your Skyscraper on the field, I think I’ll activate a spell card of my own.” She places a face up spell card in one of her Spell/Trap zones. It manifests on the field and shows a bunch of monsters in front of a cart, “It's called Supply Squad. From now on, once per turn, any time one of my monsters is destroyed, I get to draw a card as compensation~ And I think I’ll set one monster face down and end my turn.”

“You seem troubled,” Karyu commented, drawing his next card, “Considering what you know is coming, I’m not surprised.” Karyu looked at his hand before smiling at Crimson. “Though I have to say that we’re stuck in a threefold repetition,” he mused, “I’ll set this card face down and end my turn.” He looked straight to Crimson.

Crimson glared back at Karyu as he looked at her and drew her card. And he had a point. Right now they were at a stalemate. As long as Karyu’s got powerful monsters like Absolute Zero, she can’t do much. But then again Crimson has four different trap cards on her field, including her Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, so he can’t do much either. And the card she just drew, Montage Dragon, a monster she can’t even summon, didn’t help matters.“Seems that there’s nothing I can do this turn.”

Karyu nodded, drawing his card. “Well then,” he commented, “I guess I’ll set this monster face down and end my turn.” Karyu placed the card down, before smiling at Crimson. “Now what will you do then?”

Crimson drew her card and smiled. She had something powerful to work with now. But then she eyed that face down Karyu had. If she had a bunch of traps herself, there’s no doubt that’s what he had too. But with this card, the risk would be worth it. “What I’m gonna do is take out that face down. Horus! Black flame attack!” Horus screeched loudly and breathed his black fire breath, this time more powerful than LV4’s and destroyed his face down, Elemental HERO Burstinatrix with only 800 DEF points. “Heh. For a fire based hero I guess Burstinatrix couldn’t take the heat. And before I end my turn, Horus’ ability kicks in~ Just like with LV4, LV6 now levels up again! Introducing...” Horus shone bright once again and grew even bigger than he was before. “Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!” Horus screeched even louder showing off his whopping 3000 ATK points.

... to which Karyu smirked. “I activate my Trap Card; Bottomless Trap Hole!” Karyu quickly exclaimed, flipping his face down, “Since you just summoned a Monster with more than 1500 ATK, I can destroy it and banish it!” The ground opened up beneath Horus as hands made of dark energy began to drag the majestic dragon down to plummet to its doom.

“Goddamn it!” Crimson yelled in anger as Karyu and some of the audience smiled... Before smiling herself. “... Is what I would’ve said, if I didn’t have Dragon’s Rebirth!” One of Crimson’s traps revealed itself and Horus started to glow brightly and then disintegrated before it could reach the inside of the hole. “Always have a backup plan when it comes to duels! See, when I activate Dragon’s Rebirth, I banish one of my own Dragon type monsters."

Diandra raised an eyebrow, "But her monster still gets banished anyways. So what’s the point?"

"Well I may still lose Horus, but now I get a brand NEW dragon to replace him!” Horus disappeared from the field and from the ashes rose a new dragon from Crimson’s hand, “Say hello to White Night Dragon!” And in Horus’ place came an ice covered dragon with 3000 ATK points.

Out in the audience, Alexis can’t help but feel a bit strange looking at that dragon monster Crimson just summoned. Like there was something about it... but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Something that should have bothered, even horrified, her about her current circumstances... but she quickly dismissed it.

“An impressive beast, to be sure,” Karyu commented, nodding in approval, “But sadly for you, its presence is a boon to me as well... for it activates an ability of my Absolute Zero!” The ATK of Absolute Zero suddenly read as 3000. “Absolute Zero gains 500 ATK for every other Water Attribute monster on the field.” He chuckled again. Crimson cringed. That meant even with her powerful dragon, every battle would just end with both monsters destroying each other. Another stalemate. Karyu drew his card and smiled. “I summon Elemental HERO Heat!” He placed down the card and the male counterpart to Lady Heat appeared on the field, showing his 1600 ATK points. “He might not seem impressive right now, but he also has an ability,” Karyu explained, “For every other Elemental HERO monster I have on the field, Heat gains 200 ATK points.” Heat’s ATK rose to 2000. “And now, I’ll use my Absolute Zero to attack your White Night Dragon! Go Instant Freeze!” The Icy Hero pressed a hand to ground, causing a trail of Icy Stalagmites to form along the ground, headed for White Night Dragon.

“Tisk tisk. When will you learn Karyu? Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!” Crimson activated her scarecrow trap once more and again the attack is stopped by the shabby, yet effective, hunk of metal.

“Very well then,” Karyu replied, “I’ll end my turn there.”

“Thank you kindly,  _ master _ .” She said in a sarcastic mocking voice as she drew her card. “Haha! Perfect!” Crimson glared at Karyu, “Say goodbye to your insurance you mentioned earlier. I play Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one spell or trap card on the field. Meaning that Skyscraper is officially demolished!” Crimson played the card and suddenly a giant tornado formed on the field and ripped apart the entire city landscape until nothing was left. And with that, White Night Dragon! Attack HERO Heat!” The icy dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of icy energy at the fire hero, freezing and shattering him to pieces, and dropping Karyu’s life points to 6600 “Heh. Guess fire doesn’t always beat ice~ I’ll end things here~”

Karyu dusted off several small chunks of ice that had formed on his clothes, breathing heavily as he recovered from the attack. He drew a card from his deck, smiling. “Nothing I can do here,” he remarked, “So I’ll pass the turn back to you.”

Crimson drew her next card. Nothing useful, so she passed as well. And as she did, so did Karyu. With both monsters out with the exact same ATK points, and Crimson’s traps, particularly Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, nothing could be accomplished. It now came down to who could draw the right card first. Both duelists took turns drawing and passing their turn back and forth for a few turns until Karyu’s draw on what was now the 25th turn of the duel.

“I’ll draw,” Karyu remarked... before grinning maniacally, “I’ll activate my Polymerization - With this card, I can fuse the Elemental HEROs Avian and Bladedge in my hand to summon a new, more powerful monster - Elemental HERO Great Tornado!” Avian and Bladedge briefly appeared and before merging together in a great gust of wind from which emerged the Great Tornado, boasting 2800 ATK. “And he comes with an ability too,” Karyu added, “When he’s summoned, one of your Monster’s has its scores halved - like your White Night Dragon, for instance!”

“NO!!” Crimson yelled in horror as her poor dragon roared in pain as his ATK dropped to mere 1500.

Diandra watching in the crowd couldn't help but feel glee watching her master succeed. _ Now her dragon can’t protect her, or attack master's monsters~ _ Diandra giggled to herself.

“Next, I’ll play my Fusion Recovery Spell,” Karyu continued, playing the card, “It’ll allow me to take back that Polymerization and Avian I just used and add them to my hand.” The cards slid out of Karyu’s Graveyard zone and Karyu added them to his hand. “Now I think it’s time to finally slay that Dragon of yours... Great Tornado, attack!”

“Rrrg... My dragon may be weaker, but that doesn’t mean I can’t defend myself further! I play a trap card: Zero Gravity!” as the trap card activated, Great Tornado, as well as Absolute Zero and White Knight Dragon all took a knee. “Now all face up monsters switch modes, including your attacker.”

“More stalling?” Karyu poked, “Since Absolute Zero never attacked, I’ll switch my Absolute Zero back to Attack Mode and end my turn.”

_ I hate to admit this, but it seems stalling is my only option here... But I believe in my deck and I’m sure I can get something to turn everything around soon! _ “I draw!” Crimson examined her hand and tried to form any kind of options she could do. But for now, all she can do is play more defense. “I play one monster down in defense mode and let you have your go.”

“Thank you,” Karyu drew again, grinning anew, “I’ll be playing a familiar card - Fusion Recovery!” He chuckled as the card appeared before Crimson. “This time, I’ll be adding Bladedge as well as Polymerization to my hand.” Once more, the cards slid out and Karyu took them back into his hand. “Now, let’s try this again - Great Tornado, erase that Dragon of hers!”

“And again the same song and dance. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!” The scarecrow once again took the attack intended for her dragon.

“Ah, but now I have a second monster to attack with,” Karyu added, “Absolute Zero, destroy her face down!” Once again, Absolute Zero unleashed its ice powers, this time aimed at the set monster...

“But time for something new! Or should I say, an oldie, but a goodie! I play... ”

She revealed her face down and Karyu’s eyes widened a bit, “Magic Cylinder! Oh no!”

“Oh yes!~” Two giant cylinders appeared in front of Absolute Zero’s attack and one of them absorbed it. “It redirects your attack back at you!” And just as Crimson said, the other cylinder fires Absolute Zero’s attack back directly at Karyu, taking the full 3000 points of damage, lowering him to 3600 life points as some of his followers in the audience gasped and Blair cheered. Karyu gritted his teeth, brushing the ice off him again before glaring at Crimson.

“I’ll end my turn,” he hissed, his mind filling with thoughts of what he’d make her do as revenge once she lost.

“Alright... Time for a game changer! Here goes something!” Crimson draws her card and looks at her hand. Then she looked at the field and thought about her face downs. Then an idea popped in her head. “I’ve got it!” Karyu and the audience looked surprised. “First I sacrifice my White Night Dragon and one of my face downs... ” she declared as the two monsters disintegrated in a flash of light, “to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!” And suddenly a pillar of fire erupted on Crimson’s field, revealing the famous jet black dragon used by duelists Joey Wheeler and Duel Academy’s own Atticus Rhodes.

“An impressive beast to be sure, dear Crimson,“ Karyu remarked, “But it doesn’t even have enough ATK points to destroy either of my Heroes. What do you intend to do?”

“Oh you’ll see~ Hehehe... ” Crimson smiled, “but first I flip summon my other face down, Glow-Up Bulb!” Crimson flipped over her hidden face down to show an odd and small flower bud with a mere 100 ATK and DEF points. Karyu’s eyes narrowed... until he gasped in realization of what Crimson was planning. It was a technique that was fairly recently added into the game, so much so that Duel Academy hasn’t even added it into its curriculum yet.

“A Synchro Summon... ” Karyu quickly remarked quietly.

“So you know this Karyu? Impressive, considering even most Obelisks don’t even use it in their duels yet.” Crimson looked to the crowd, “But I do! And hey, I wanna put on a show for everyone here, and maybe even be the teacher for once~” she winked, “Now go my monsters!” Both Red-Eyes and the Bulb flew into the air with the Glow-Up bulb turning into a strange green ring and Red-Eyes turning into 7 glowing white orbs in the middle of the ring.

Some of the audience were a bit confused, even Diandra and Blair, while Alexis was surprised. “Now listen up people: I have on my field a Level 1 monster known as a tuner. And my dragon is a Level 7 monster. And with them together they form exactly 8 levels. So I’m able to summon a whole new kind of monster! A Synchro Monster! Now I tune the two together, to Synchro Summon... ” The rings and orbs shone brightly before expanding and revealing a powerful dragon monster on an unfamiliar white colored card and 3000 ATK points, “The Red Dragon Archfiend!” Alexis nodded in approval.

“So it’s like Contact Fusion,” Blair remarked, remembering Jaden’s Neo Spacians.

“Almost Blair.” Crimson explained, “It’s like a combination of Contact Fusion and Ritual Summoning, only I don’t need a spell to do it, just a tuner and non-tuner monsters. And I can’t just summon any monster. The total number of levels I use with my tuner and my non-tuner have to be exactly the same as the monster I want, where Ritual Summoning lets you go over the requirement.” Blair nodded, while Alexis clapped. The rest of the crowd slowly joined Alexis in applause. They had to admit, they fully support Karyu, but Synchro Summoning is quite the spectacle, and Alexis in particular was feeling proud of how good a duelist Crimson is showing to be. It will be all the more worth it when Karyu beats her. “But enough lessons, you see my new monster, now let’s see it in action! Go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Great Tornado with Scorching Crimson Flare!” The mighty dragon rained down fire on Great Tornado as the hero couldn’t do anything but take it and be destroyed, making Karyu take 200 damage, with his life points now at 3400. He grunted lightly, the strain of repeated damage taking its toll.

“I’ll be taking my move then,” Karyu shot, drawing a card before studying the field. His Absolute Zero had lost 500 ATK due to White Night Dragon leaving the field, and Red Dragon Archfiend not being a Water Attribute monster. However... Karyu recognised the card, knew its abilities... and could see the confidence in Crimson's eyes. “I’ll set this monster face down in defense mode and switch Absolute Zero to defense as well.” Absolute Zero knelt down, revealing its 2000 DEF. “Finally, I’ll set this card face down as well and end my turn.” A face down card appeared in Karyu’s Spell/Trap area.

Crimson’s eyes shone with assurance with the feeling she’s got this duel in the bag now, “Alright then, I draw, and attack your face down! Scorch ‘em Dragon Archfiend!” The dragon complied and roasted his face down, another Elemental HERO Lady Heat with only 1000 DEF points. “And check out Dragon’s special ability: Since Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed a monster in defense mode, now all monsters in defense mode bite the dust as well!”

True to her word, Absolute Zero quickly exploded... causing Karyu to laugh. “You fell right into my trap!” he remarked, “Now say goodbye to your Archfiend!”

“What?!” Crimson looked and was shocked in horror as her Archfiend was suddenly impaled by icicles that rose from the ground, destroying it, “What have you done?!”

“I didn’t do anything,” Karyu answered coyly, “By sending my Absolute Zero to the Graveyard, you triggered its other effect - namely that it destroys all your monsters when it leaves the field.”

As Karyu said that, he was met with some applause from his audience of followers and servants and Crimson gritted her teeth. She fell right into that one and now one of her best monsters was gone. “But I’m not down yet. Remember my spell?” She pointed at Supply Squad, “When I lose a monster, I get a new card.” She drew her new card, but it wasn’t enough to replace her Archfiend. “I’ll end my turn here.” She said as she discarded one of her cards due to having 7 of them at the end of her turn.

“Then allow me to continue our game,” Karyu quickly said, drawing his next card, “I’ll summon Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!” The famed, winged hero appeared on the field. “Now, I’ll attack you with Avian.” He said, even though he knew what was gonna happen next. And of course, Crimson activated her Scrap-Iron Scarecrow again and stopped the attack. “I admit I am getting sick of that trap,” he added, “I’ll set one more card face down and let you move.”

“Alright then, I draw!” Crimson looked at the card she drew and immediately played it, “I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!” Another dragon appeared on Crimson’s field with 1900 ATK points. “Now attack his Avian!” Luster Dragon charged toward Avian about to slash it with its claws.

“Once more, you walk into a trap my dear,” Karyu rebutted, revealing his face down: Mirror Force. “With this Mirror Force trap card, your attack is negated and your dragon destroyed.” He chuckled. “It’s almost as if you want to be my slave~”

Crimson winced both at the sight of her dragon shattered apart, and Karyu talking. “I still get a new card thanks to Supply Squad.” Crimson draws her card, “and I play one face down.”

“It’s my move, then,” Karyu said, drawing a card... and his eyes beamed with delight, “I think it’s time to start our battle properly, don’t you?” Karyu played the card he drew. “You should remember this spell, you used it before,” Crimson’s eyes widened as she saw it, “Mystical Space Typhoon! So finally, I’ll be getting rid of that pesky Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!” A torrent of wind shot forth from the card, shattering Crimson’s troublesome trap.

Alexis in the audience smirked “Now Crimson’s one defense is gone... Master should have no trouble now.”

“Your teacher is right, you know,” Karyu added, “You can’t win now. I now sacrifice my Avian to summon Elemental HERO Necroshade in attack mode!” Avian vanished and in his place stood a bizarre, almost alien creature with 1600 ATK. “Necroshade, attack Crimson directly. Dark Shadow Slash.” Necroshade vanished before reappearing behind Crimson and slashing her from behind, lowering her life points to 4900.

Crimson yelled in pain at the attack, and as her points dropped, her thoughts began to slow once more, a vision of herself naked in a spa with her Master flooding her head. A hand playing with her breasts while the other worked her womanhood... that would feel... she shook her head.  _ No, I do NOT want that! _

“It’s your move, my dear,” Karyu said, “Though, like Diandra last night, you don’t look like you want to fight back~”

Crimson came to her senses and looked at Karyu getting angrier the more he talked, “Oh... I’ll show you fighting back!” She drew her card and looked at it, “And I’ll fight back HARD! I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!” An impressive looking dragon flew onto the field with 2000 ATK points, “Now make mincemeat out of that Necroshade!” Alexandrite Dragon lunged at Necroshade biting him so hard he shattered into pieces, dealing 400 damage to Karyu, now at 3000 life points. Karyu grunted again, before grinning.

“My move,” Karyu chuckled, “And thanks for destroying Necroshade earlier. Now that he’s in my Graveyard, I can summon one High Leveled Elemental HERO without a sacrifice... like that Bladedge I recovered a few turns back.” Karyu summoned the golden hero, with all 2600 of his ATK. “Now, cut her dragon down to size!” Bladedge charged forward, slashing at Alexandrite Dragon and destroying it in an explosion, lowering Crimson’s life points to 4300... and with it new thoughts and images of a potential future; this time the two making out by the beach, Crimson wearing a sling bikini and her hand slowly reaching under Karyu’s pants...

Crimson yelled in anger again, “Stop that!!”

Karyu grinned widely. “I will,” he replied, “Once you’re my slave!” Diandra, Alexis and Ms. Fontaine all silently giggled, only imagining what must be going through Crimson’s head just now.

“Not gonna happen bud! And remember, with my monster gone, Supply Squad kicks in.” Crimson drew her bonus card and let Karyu finish. Karyu gestured for her to continue. Crimson drew her card and smiled. This combo should do nicely~ “I play one monster in defense mode, and play two more face downs. That’s all.”

“I see you intend to stall some more,” Karyu remarked, drawing his next card, “I’ll set one monster face down,” he set a card in the monster zone, “And then I’ll attack your defence monster with Bladedge! Slice and dice attack!” Once more, the golden hero charged, slashing at the set monster on Crimson’s field; the card was revealed as Scapeghost.

Blair wondered, “Why would she play that card? It doesn’t even have any DEF points.”

“... And Bladedge deals the difference between its ATK and it’s opponent’s DEF as damage.” Alexis added.

Crimson smiled, “Here’s why! Reason one, Scapeghost’s flip effect activates! Now I get four Black Sheep Tokens in defense mode.” As she did, four more ghostly black colored sheep took up her entire field, all with 0 ATK and 0 DEF points.

“But Bladedge still deals piercing damage, so it doesn’t matter how many of those she summons or even in what mode, she still takes damage, including the attack on the original Scapeghost being destroyed now,” Alexis insisted. This wounded Crimson a little, her teacher, her idol actually wishing she’d take damage.

“Well teach, here’s my second reason, activate trap card!” Her face down flipped over and revealed it to be, “Spirit Barrier!” And suddenly a golden dome formed around Crimson, protecting her from Scapeghost’s destruction, “This ensures that I take absolutely no battle damage as long as I have at least one monster on my field. And as you can see, I now have four~ Oh and don’t forget the effect of Supply Squad.” Crimson drew a new card as Karyu laughed.

“Now you’re just playing hard to get,” Karyu noted, “I’ll set this card face down and end my turn.” He set one more card into his Spell and Trap zone.

“My move then!” Crimson drew her card, “I play one face down card. Now it’s your move.”

Karyu drew his card. “First, I’ll flip my set monster; Elemental HERO Clayman!” The card on the field flipped, revealing the large, clay Hero with 800 ATK... however Crimson now smiled.

“And since you just did, my trap card now activates!” Another trap flipped over, and underneath Bladedge was a big circle in the ground, suddenly revealing itself to be a giant spring trap that launches him into the air, “Compulsory Evacuation Device! Now one monster on your field goes back to your hand~” And just as Crimson said, as Bladedge fell, he transformed back into a card and placed itself in Karyu’s hand.

“Well, I’ll just have to summon another monster... like Elemental HERO Bubbleman!” Karyu placed the card on his field, summoning the Hero so familiar to Crimson with his 800 ATK. “Classic enough yet? Well there’s more; namely my Bubble Blaster Spell.” A large water gun bazooka appeared and Bubbleman seized it. “It raises my Bubbleman’s ATK from 800 to 1600. Now, Clayman and Bubbleman will attack two of your Black Sheep Tokens!” Bubbleman fired a torrent of water at one token while Clayman pummelled another, both targets exploding.

“I still get my Supply Squad card,” Crimson rebutted, drawing one card.

“Draw as many cards as you like,” Karyu hissed, “You’ll still be mine in the end. Your turn.”

“If you insist!” Crimson draws and places two face down cards, a monster and a spell/trap card, “I play two face downs and finish my turn.”

“I see,” Karyu noted, drawing his next card, “As satisfying as it would be to wipe out your remaining sheep... I’ll have Bubbleman attack your new set monster instead, leaving Clayman to do shear one more sheep!” Clayman crushed another sheep token while Bubbleman fired at the set monster, revealing and destroying another Glow-Up Bulb. “And I do remember your Supply Squad, of course.” Crimson drew a card. “I’ll set this card face down and let you move.”

“Alright then! Draw!” Crimson looks at her drawn card and smirks and activates one of her face down cards, “Now I play my face down: Fiend’s Sanctuary! This allows me to summon a Metal Fiend Token to my field,” she explained as a metal figure with no legs or face appeared with no points. “But it won’t be staying around for long, because I’m using it as a sacrifice. I sacrifice my token to summon Luster Dragon #2!” The metal token shattered apart and reformed into a brilliantly colored and shiny dragon, much larger than its first counterpart with 2400 ATK points. “And with an impressive dragon, time to show how impressive it is by having it show how pathetic your Bubbleman is! Go Emerald Flame attack!” Luster Dragon #2 opened its mouth and opened fire on Bubbleman.

But Bubbleman, instead of letting the fire hit him, used his Bubble Blaster bazooka as a shield from the flames. “You seem to have forgotten the other effect of Bubble Blaster,” Karyu stated, “If Bubbleman would be destroyed while carrying it, the Blaster takes the hit and my Life points remain unchanged.” However, the Hero’s ATK dropped back to its original 800.

Crimson huffed, “So you get to live a little longer. I’ll fix that soon enough. Especially with this!” Crimson activated one of her face down cards, “Dust Tornado!”

Karyu's eyes widened and actually started to sweat a little and even panic a little bit inside,  _ Oh no... that means she can take out one of my face downs. And I need two of them to pull off a guaranteed victory! If she destroys one of them, I might actually lose! _

Crimson wondered which one of Karyu’s face downs to destroy. Three choices and there’s no telling how useful they are to Karyu. “I gonna pick... That one!” She picks one of Karyu’s face downs and underneath it, a tornado formed and revealed the card to be.... A Polymerization spell.

Inside Karyu’s head he sighed a big sigh of relief and would laugh right now, but didn’t want Crimson to think she made a mistake... Not yet at least. In his mind, he imagined a sequence of events where Crimson had instead destroyed one of the others. He shuddered at the thought.

“I see you saw through my bluff with that Polymerization,” Karyu mused, “But it won’t save you.”

“We’ll see... I end my turn” Crimson couldn’t help but wonder if that was really the best choice. But what’s done is done. And she still felt she could win.

“My turn,” Karyu remarked, drawing his card and smiling at the card he drew, “I activate the Polymerization card in my hand to fuse the Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in my hand with the Clayman on my field to summon another, more powerful HERO - Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster!” Burstinatrix briefly appeared on the field before she and Clayman both vanished into the familiar light... replaced with the bulky Rampart Blaster, and her 2000 ATK. “Next, I’ll switch Bubbleman to defense mode,” Bubbleman began to kneel at this statement, “And I’ll attack your last Sheep Token with Rampart Blaster!” The Fused Hero launched several small rockets directly as the last Token, destroying it in a violent explosion.

“Supply Squad still lets me draw one card,” Crimson rebutted, taking another card from her deck.

“It won’t matter,” Karyu replied, “I’ll end my turn there.”

“Even if it doesn’t matter, who says THIS won’t?” Crimson draws her card and looks through her hand. Suddenly she comes up with an idea, one that can’t possibly fail her! “Well then, since you’re such a big fan of fusions, maybe it’s time I played one of my own! Go Polymerization!” Crimson plays her spell card and a spiraling vortex appears as well as one of the dragon monsters in her hand, “With it I fuse together my Luster Dragon #2 and my Hyozanryu to form the First of the Dragons!” Both dragons entered the vortex, fusing together to form a giant fearsome grey dragon, looking just like something from an epic fantasy movie with 2700 ATK points. “And if you think he’s imposing now, listen to his special ability: he’s completely invincible in battle against any monster that isn’t a normal monster, nor is he affected by monster effects~ Essentially he’s invincible to your monsters! Hahaha!”

“Oh is he?” Karyu queried, an eyebrow raised and a grin forming on his face.

“Well if you don’t believe me, a demonstration of his power will fix that! First of Dragons attack his Bubbleman!” Crimson commanded, as her dragon roared a mighty shout. Enough to destroy his Bubbleman.

“I activate my Trap Card, Hero Signal!” Karyu interjected, revealing his face down as a searchlight with a giant stylized “H” appeared on the ceiling. “Since you destroyed an Elemental HERO this turn, I can Special Summon another one that’s Level 4 or lower... and I know just the Hero... Elemental HERO Sparkman in defense mode!” No sooner had the dust settled from Bubbleman’s destruction did Sparkman, and his 1400 DEF, appear to take his comrades' place.

“What good will he do? Whatever, I’ll end my turn here.” She said as she discarded one of her cards since she has 7.

Karyu chuckled. “You’ll see. I draw!” Karyu pulled the top card of his deck, before immediately playing it. “I activate a Duel Academy favorite; Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two more cards!” Karyu drew two more from his deck. “Next, I’ll play the spell E - Emergency Call! This lets me add another Elemental HERO from my deck to my hand... like another Sparkman!” Karyu pulled another Sparkman from his deck and added it to his hand. “I’ll now set a monster face down and switch Rampart Blaster to defense as well.” Rampart Blaster knelt down, flipping its 2000 ATK for 2500 DEF. “Finally, I’ll activate Rampart Blaster’s effect - If she’s in defense mode, I can halve her attack points and still take a direct shot at you!” Rampart Blaster fired another volley of rockets, this time at Crimson.

But the rockets were deflected by a golden barrier that formed around Crimson. “Oops, looks like someone made a mistake: as long as Spirit Barrier is up, I take no damage when I have a monster. And I take it you noticed the elephant- or should I say, dragon, in the room?”

“For now... ” Karyu noted, “I’ll end my turn.”

“And I start mine.” Crimson took the top card on her deck, and focused her attention on the field and pointed at Karyu’s face down, not wasting any time, “First of Dragons, attack that face down!” The First of the Dragons roared once again, its sound waves so loud and intense it flips over Karyu’s monster, his other Sparkman with only 1400 DEF, and destroys him. Karyu, however, was unphased - instead he was smiling.

“Is that all?” Karyu asked, mockingly.

“Rrgg...” Crimson was really getting ticked off now, “I’ll play one face down card. NOW that’s all.”

Karyu drew his next card... and smiled. “You’ve played very well, my dear,” Karyu calmly, almost affectionately, stated, “But I’m afraid you’ve no hope now.” Karyu stared at her for a few moments more, letting the crowd murmur with excitement. “First, I’ll play Monster Reborn to revive that Sparkman you just destroyed.” A flash of white light flooded the field as the destroyed Sparkman took his place alongside the other. “Next, I’ll play the Spell United We Stand and equip it to Sparkman! See this card lets him gain 800 ATK and DEF points for every monster on my field including himself.” And with three monsters on the field, Sparkman’s ATK increased...

“TO MAKE  _ 4000 _ !!” Crimson screamed.

“And then, I’ll switch my other HEROs to attack mode as well,” Karyu added, his other monsters standing up, “Now then... The Super Sparkman will destroy your First of the Dragons with Static Shockwave!” The powered-up Sparkman let loose a flurry of bolts of electricity that quickly engulfed First of the Dragons, and since Sparkman was a normal monster, the Dragon’s ability was rendered useless. It exploded, sparks flying all over the arena. “And even though your Spirit Barrier saves you from the damage from that... you now have no Monsters left. Rampart Blaster, Sparkman number two ... attack her directly!” Electricity and rockets flew towards Crimson, striking her as her entire body ached and she screamed so loudly from the attack, her life points dropping to a mere 700... and her mind being flooded with even more vivid visions of herself and Karyu.

Crimson broke out into a sudden, hot sweat, blushing as she saw herself naked, laying together with Karyu in a massive bed. She was smiling, his cock was erect... and so near her privates. Just a few more inches and he’d be inside her. No, she didn’t want that... but she couldn’t help but crave it, her body feeling like it was on fire.

She then fell to her knees, almost dropping her cards, her hands on the floor, and tearing up a bit with a disheartened expression in her face. Karyu looked at her in that position, smiling. Even if Crimson had known about the Shadow Games, knowing and experiencing were different things... and the effects they had could often decide the duel.

“You look like you can barely resist anymore,” Karyu commented, “Just give in. Let it happen. You don’t need to fight anymore.” Crimson’s friends and teachers nodded in agreement, hoping Crimson would see to reason.

_ Just give up, huh? _ Was there a choice anymore? She barely has any points and any fight left in her, and these foreign thoughts... she couldn’t even tell if they were his Shadow Games or her own thoughts anymore.  _ Maybe I should... After all if this ends now the pain will be gone and I can be happy again. _

But suddenly she heard some sort of soft roar. She looked around for the source and... was it just her... or was it coming from her deck? Wait... Her deck.  _ Of course! What was I thinking? The duel is never over until the last card is drawn. Think of all the heroes before who managed to win with one last draw. Because they believed in their cards. And not to mention their friends! And I believed in mine too!  _ Weakly she got up on her feet. “My... draw.” I can't lose to this joker! I have to win!! She drew her card and slowly looked at it. This was it. This was the one! And suddenly from her despair and pain, rose rage and extreme determination. “This isn’t over Karyu!! I refuse to let things end like this! All it takes is one draw to turn certain doom into a win! LIKE THIS! THE DRAGON’S MIRROR SPELL CARD!” Karyu’s eyes widened, witnessing the extreme change from the woman who had mere moments earlier been resigned to defeat standing proud against him... and yet, he still smiled. A mirror formed in front of Crimson and she continued, “Wipe that smile off your face! You won’t be so sure of yourself when I play this to take 5 dragons in my card to fusion summon THIS!!”

Blair exclaimed, “Five dragons!? Wait.. DON’T TELL ME.”

Diandra gasped and covered her mouth. She knew exactly what was coming. She knew Crimson had that card, but almost never saw her actually use it before.

Alexis was just as horrified at this, “SHE HAS THAT!?”

The ground rumbled immensely, scaring everyone. And then the mirror suddenly shattered and from a giant beam of light rose a monster unlike anything in this entire duel, “Behold my ultimate monster! THE LEGENDARY, THE ALL POWERFUL FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!!” and behind her formed a massive dragon with five different heads and an astonishing 5000 ATK points. Karyu’s eyes widened... of all the draws that she could’ve made... it had been one that potent. Still...

“That’s it, Crimson!” Karyu exclaimed, trying to keep up his act of being unfazed, but still sweating a little, “Gimme your best shot!”

“Oh but this ISN’T my best! IT’S JUST THE BEGINNING. Because now I play... ” Crimson flips over a trap card “Return From the Different Dimension! I pay half of my life points... ” Her points drop to 350, and she saw a brief vision of Crimson and Karyu getting married together with her wearing an extremely revealing white dress, she was filled with so much rage and determination to win, she didn’t stop to think about it this time and kept going, “And I get to summon as many of my banished monsters as possible for the rest of the turn!”

Alexis’ jaw dropped, “That CAN’T be good.” But despite saying that, a memory stirred within the teacher. The way Crimson was about to lose only to stand strong and believe in her deck. Something she hadn’t seen in a long time, when she was a student herself. Something that reminds her of...

A portal opened above the arena and out came some monsters which Crimson introduced “So please welcome back... ” The four dragons revealed themselves to be, “Red Dragon Archfiend! Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Luster Dragon #2! And White Night Dragon!” Karyu furrowed his brow, quietly gritting his teeth. “And I’m STILL not done! You all probably think I’m gonna unleash all five dragons on your master here with five attacks. Well no! All I need is ONE attack!”

Blair was surprised, “Just one?”

Diandra chimed in as well, “What’s she planning??”

“This!” Crimson activated another face down, and a very familiar one at that, “United We Stand! That’s right Karyu, I have one too!” Karyu’s eye twitched as he shifted uncomfortably in place. And just as the spell enhanced Sparkman, it powered up Crimson’s Five-Headed Dragon. And since she had a full set of five monsters, his ATK went up a whopping 4000, turning 5000 to 9000! The entire audience gasped. “And since I wanna see you go down with a big bang, from my hand I activate Mage Power! This equip spell lets a monster gain 500 ATK and DEF for every Spell and Trap on my field! And guess who gets the prize?” And if Five-Headed Dragon wasn’t powerful enough, he gained 2000 more ATK raising it to 11000! And now it’s gained so much power the entire arena room could barely fit him!

“11000 ATK POINTS!?” Blair had never seen such power before. She heard Jaden pulled off higher when he fought Kagemaru, and he and Zane reached even higher when they fought, but she never actually saw either battle. “That means no matter what monster Crimson attacks, Karyu’s finished! YOU GO CRIM!” While Diandra, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, Ms. Fontaine and everyone else looked on with shock and awe.

“Now! Five-Headed Dragon! FINISH HIM!!!” All five dragon heads came together to combine their massive power to take out one of his monsters and the rest of his life points. They fired a massive beam which could’ve obliterated the whole school if it could. “HA! ... Yes... I won... ” Crimson sighed in relief.

“... Not quite, I’m afraid,” Karyu replied, still standing up and unfazed by the blast.

Crimson was shocked. “WHAT!? HOW!?”

Then out of the dust and smoke stood three hooded women projecting a barrier that shielded Karyu from the attack. “I activated my trap card, Waboku. It prevents my monsters from being destroyed for the rest of the turn and reduces all damage I would take to 0.” He said as more dust cleared to show that all of his monsters indeed survived the dragon’s assault, all of which had the same kind of hooded woman with them. “See, Crim?” Karyu added, almost tauntingly, “You can’t beat me.” He puffed and panted through each word, hoping Crimson would give in; Waboku had been his last trump card, he wouldn’t survive another attack. 

Crimson growled, “I set one card face down.” And as she did, due to Mage Power, Five Headed Dragon gained 500 more ATK points, raising him to 11500 ATK.

“And with that, your turn is over. And don’t forget to say goodbye to all your special summoned monsters. And your Dragon’s extra points.” As Crimson finished her turn, the monsters she’d special summoned were removed from play again, leaving her Five-Headed Dragon alone on the field. And with less monsters, his ATK points dropped down to 8300.

But Crimson didn’t falter. “One more turn, Karyu,” Crimson declared, “You’ve got one more turn. And I’m sure of it.” Karyu raised his eyebrow. “And since I’m so sure I’ll win, I don’t see any harm in telling you my next move.” Crimson quickly pulled out the card she set, not to activate it, but to simply show Karyu what it is. It was a Trap card with a picture of a dragon on it. “See this? It’s called Dragon’s Rage. See, don’t think you can stall out for the next few turns by having your monsters hide out in defense mode, because Dragon’s Rage lets any dragon monster I have deal piercing damage.” Crimson explained with a rather wicked smile. “So even if you try to defend yourself, my Five-Headed Dragon will still deal more than enough damage to wipe you out!” Karyu felt his heart pounding harder as Crimson laughed and placed the card back face down.

Karyu sighed, looking at his deck. Of all the opponents he’d faced to make it this far, Crimson and Crimson alone had pushed him this far. The students? One taste of the Shadows and they had broken. Alexis? Barely put up half as much fight as Crimson. Diandra? She was begging to be taken by the end. But this is one hell of a match Crimson is putting up. In fact... is this what Crimson was feeling just before her turn? This feeling of hopelessness? Her dragon may have lost points, but it’s still more than enough to finish him in one attack if he doesn’t do something here and now. There was only one monster that could save Karyu now, but even if he summons it, he can’t use its ability since he won’t have enough cards. But his cards, like Crimson, had never let him down before. One good card is all he needs. He had to believe that somehow, someway... his cards will pull off a miracle.

“I draw,” Karyu declared, his eyes burning with determination, his hand removing the top card of his deck. His eyes darted to it... and lit up. “I activate the Spell, Fifth Hope!” Karyu placed the spell into his Duel Disk. “With this, I can return five Elemental HERO Monsters from my graveyard to my deck. Then I shuffle and draw two new cards.” Karyu finished shuffling and slowly exhaled. This was it. His last chance. It’s all or nothing. Do or die time. He drew two cards... and grinned triumphantly; he’d drawn Mirror Gate and Fusion Gate. “From my hand I now activate the field spell Fusion Gate!” Crimson gasped as the space around them twisted and contorted, forming something of a wormhole. “Now we can fusion summon by banishing monsters without Polymerization.” Crimson stepped back before steadying herself again. Even if he could fuse a monster with what he had on the field, he’d weaken his supercharged Sparkman and there was still no monster in existence that could overpower her Five-Headed Dragon... unless... she looked at his hand and remembered the Bladedge she’d sent back into it several turns ago.

“Looks like you’ve figured out what’s coming,” Karyu continued, “I banish the Bladedge in my hand and a Sparkman from my field to summon one last HERO - Elemental HERO Plasma Vice!” The two heroes turned into beams of light that flew into the wormhole before a single beam returned and took form as the Fusion Monster, his score showing as 2600 ATK.

Crimson looked at the monster and stammered a little, “So what? My monster is still far stronger than yours, what were you hoping to accomplish by summoning him?”

“Easy: to finish this,” Karyu went on, “I’ll activate Plasma Vice’s special ability; by discarding one card in my hand, I can destroy one of your monsters in attack mode - namely your Five-Headed Dragon!” Karyu sent his last remaining card to the graveyard, causing Plasma Vice to suddenly discharge a ball of plasma that struck Five-Headed Dragon. The beast roared in pained defiance, desperately trying to remain... but it could not and soon fell and exploded, leaving Crimson wide open to an attack.

Crimson couldn’t believe it.... Her most powerful monster... Gone, just like that. And none of the cards on her field could protect her now... She can’t believe it... This meant she.... Lost. She once more fell to her knees in despair on the spot where her mighty dragon once stood.

“Hey. Look at it this way Crimson: out of all the opponents I’ve defeated, all the slaves I gained... You’re, beyond any doubt, the best one of all and the one who’s gotten the closest to actually beating me. My victory against you will be my absolute greatest achievement. You should be- nay. You WILL be proud~ This is the end, my dear” Karyu declared, “Plasma Vice... FINISH HER! PLASMA PULSATION!!” The massive monster’s hands cackled with electricity forming a giant ball of plasma like energy before firing a massive beam directly towards Crimson.

People sometimes say that right before they die or experience some sort of horrific event that they see their life flash before their eyes. Well Crimson can now tell you first hand that such a thing is real and it does happen, as right before the attack hits her, tears flowed out of her eyes and the last thoughts in her head were brief flashbacks and visions of everything she ever knew and loved. Diandra. Alexis. Dueling. Duel Academy. And the last thing she thought was,  _ Everyone.... My deck... I’ve failed you... I’m... sorry... _ before closing her eyes as a bright flash hit her full force.

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”_ **

Crimson fell to the ground, knocked down flat on her back as the circle closed in around her, the Life Point counter on her Duel Disk reading as 0. The circle finished closing in before quickly engulfing Crimson in a faint silver aura as her mind was flooded with images, thoughts, drives... all of them directing her towards a single goal. The aura subsided as Crimson slowly puffed and panted.

“Crimson!” Blair yelled, managing to push herself free from Mindy and Jasmine, dashing onto the stage, “Crimson! Say something!” Blair knelt down next to Crimson, placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Crimson, are you alright?” Blair looked over to Karyu, watching the victorious Slifer walking towards them. “St-stay away you creep!”

“... No, you get away!”

Blair gasped as Crimson pushed her away, the blonde slowly rising to her feet... a warm, calm smile on her face. As Karyu reached her, she bowed her head to him before looking deep into his eyes. All her anger, all her fear... all of it was gone now, replaced by a clarity and joy the likes of which Crimson had never felt. Why had she been fighting this? Why had she been trying to take this away from others?

“Cr-Crimson?” Blair asked, shaking a little. Crimson smiled as Karyu wrapped an arm around her waist, the blonde sliding closer to her new Master. “Wh-what’s going on?”

Crimson chuckled as she slowly pushed her breasts against Karyu’s chest. “Don’t you see, Blair?” She asked, never taking her eyes off her master, “I’m glad I lost. I’ve never been happier.” Blair slowly stood up, stepping away backwards. “I know,” Crimson happily exclaimed, hugging Karyu, “You should duel Master Karyu too! Then you’ll understand!” Blair didn’t need to hear anything else, the Obelisk Blue girl running out of the arena. Karyu gently lifted Crimson’s face up by the chin, the blonde smiling dreamily and blushing and held her new master close to her in her arms.

Karyu pulled out his PDA and sent a text message. In the audience, Alexis' PDA vibrated and she looked at the message she just got which read, “Crimson and I can be excused from our classes tomorrow, right?” Alexis looked up to see Karyu looking at her coyly. Alexis nodded, smiling dreamily as a hand drifted to her crotch. Diandra leaned looked at Alexis and briefly saw the message she got and giggled. Karyu smiled before looking back to Crimson. It’s not like Alexis would refuse him. As Karyu stared into Crimson’s eyes he mused that Alexis was probably hoping he’d call her to join him and Crimson later. Maybe he would... but only after Crimson and he had become very familiar with each other.

.....

Karyu laid back on his bed, smiling as Crimson undid her skirt, letting it drop to the floor, joining her top. Karyu pointed to her panties and then to the floor, Crimson smiling as she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband, her panties sliding to just below her waist before she let them drop to the floor. Karyu then finally pointed to her bra... and Crimson happily obliged, reaching to unclasp her bra. With a quick click it fell away from her breasts, leaving her fully naked for her Master. Karyu smiled, admiring her; in truth he’d planned on enslaving Crimson from the moment they’d both enrolled in Duel Academy, but due to the hierarchy she’d been difficult to approach while maintaining his cover story.

“Like what you see, Master?” Crimson asked, arching her back to better show off her shapely form, particularly her breasts, Karyu’s smile widening in obvious approval. Crimson purred, slowly walking over to the bed. “So tell the truth, Master,” Crimson purred, “Of all your slaves... who’s your favorite?” Crimson stood next to the bed... suddenly flinching as Karyu quickly ran a finger up her pussy before teasing her clit, the blonde moaning. Karyu chuckled as he continued to tease her clit with one finger before sliding a finger into Crimson’s pussy. Crimson arched her back, her hips rising and falling, sliding her Master’s finger in and out of her increasingly wet womanhood.

“You want it to be you, don’t you?” Karyu asked, Crimson nodding in reply. “You want me to say that my whole plan was just an excuse to have you?” Crimson nodded again. “You want me to say that I’ll abandon everything just to spend the rest of eternity with you?” Crimson nodded a third time, moaning as Karyu thrust his finger deeper into her. Karyu smiled, gently rubbing Crimson’s clit with his thumb, the blonde moaning even louder. “Well, you are my favorite, Crimson,” Karyu stated, “And when I rule the world, you’ll be at my side,” he slid his finger out of Crimson’s pussy, “and you’ll be able to experience things no other woman will.” He pulled Crimson onto the bed, the blonde happily going along with her Master’s whims, perching herself atop his crotch, feeling his hard member against her pussy.

Karyu’s hands descended to Crimson’s hips, guiding her hips backwards and forwards and thus her pussy along his cock. Crimson smiled, moaning happily as she felt her master’s length running along her slit. Karyu smiled again; as fun as their foreplay was... he could wait no longer. He gently guided Crimson upwards, the blonde’s heart racing in anticipation for what was to come next. As Crimson rose, Karyu’s cock followed upwards until it pointed straight towards her wet womanhood.

And with a downward pull, Crimson descended onto her Master’s erect cock, arching her back in pleasure as she squealed with delight. Karyu chuckled, guiding Crimson up his shaft slightly before bringing her down again, eliciting another moan from the blonde. She slid up again before descending down, taking her Master’s full length inside her. As Crimson now rose and fell on her own, Karyu in turn started to thrust up into her in tandem with her movements. Crimson smiled dreamily as her bust bounced up and down with each pleasurable movement, each motion a new delightful sensation.

Karyu sat up, pressing his chest to Crimson’s, before locking lips with the blonde in a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue slipping gently into her mouth before lapping against hers as she continued to ride him in his lap. He embraced her, his right hand tracing up and down her back while his left gave her ass a gentle squeeze. Their tongues continued to dance with each other inside her mouth as the blonde felt her climax approaching. Crimson fell back in Karyu’s arms, rising and falling as the two fucked until at last her moaning reached fever pitch, she arched her back further and came hard onto her Master’s cock.

Karyu leaned his head down, deftly taking one of Crimson’s nipples into his mouth and sucking on it, causing the blonde to keep moaning, the afterglow of her orgasm mixing with this new stimulation. Karyu’s tongue lapped around the nipple, teasing Crimson further all the while Karyu kept thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy. Crimson’s tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted in ecstasy, her hips still rising and falling with her Master’s... until at last Karyu grunted, gently pushing Crimson onto her back and spend up the pace of his thrusts, his hands shifting to her breasts which he massaged and kneaded. Finally, with one final thrust, Karyu fired his seed into Crimson, Crimson in turn squealing in utter joy as her Master fully claimed her.

Karyu slid out of Crimson, sitting back as the blonde quickly rose back up. Karyu admired her form, even as she panted, still riding the high of her orgasm. Karyu snapped his fingers, Crimson immediately refocusing on him as he pointed to his cock. After blinking twice, Crimson purred and crawled over to her Master. She gave him one more smile... before her head descended downwards, mouth open. Karyu sighed happily as he felt the warmth of Crimson’s mouth envelop his member, the blonde’s tongue quickly sliding up and around the shaft.

Crimson bobbed her head back and forth as she happily lapped and sucked on her Master. Karyu placed a hand on her head, guiding her head as she quickly sucked him back to hard erection. Karyu’s first impulse was to have her swallow his next load, but as he watched her breasts swaying a far more delicious idea popped into his mind.

“Crimson, lay on your back,” Karyu ordered. Crimson stopped sucking for a moment, before giggling and obeying. She stretched herself out, doing her best to show off for her master, as Karyu then knelt just below her bust, his erect shaft ready to go. He placed is cock between her breasts and Crimson at once knew what her master wanted. With a smile, she grasped her mounds and pressed them against Karyu’s cock. She bent her head down, licking the tip of Karyu’s member, before using her breasts to massage her master’s shaft. Karyu sighed dreamily; he’d had Alexis give him Paizuri with her notable bust but Crimson was in a much higher league. Between the aftermath of her blowjob and the sensation of her mounds on his cock, it didn’t take long for Karyu to feel his load building, priming to fire. “Open wide,” Karyu cooed, Crimson complying by taking the top of his cock back into her mouth... as he came a second time, firing white strings of semen down her throat. Crimson gulped, swallowing her Master’s seed happily before giving the underside of his cock another lick.

Karyu looked at the clock and then down to the smiling Crimson... and he too smiled as she slid down her frame and rubbed his cock on the entry to her still drenched pussy. Karyu grabbed his PDA from his drawer and sent a message to some…. Other girls who would no doubt want to properly inaugurate Crimson along with him. It was going to be a long night... and Crimson would enjoy every second of it...

.....

Two figures sat outside the Slifer Red dorm, Duel Disks at the ready, Decks loaded. One was Blair, the petite Obelisk who’d seen Crimson fall. The other was a figure almost as notable around Duel Academy as the likes of Jaden and Alexis, Academy alumnus, Chazz “The Chazz” Princeton.

“So what you’re saying is that this Fake Slacker has not only beaten the schools current Ace Duelist,” Chazz questioned, “But he’s even laid a finger on my dear Alexis too?!!” Blair nodded.

She looked down, remembering the previous day’s duel. “Yeah,” Blair replied, “And based on how Crimson was acting... It’d be a safe bet to say he’s laid more than a finger on both of them.” Blair shuddered, struggling to contain what breakfast she’d eaten, at the idea of her friends as sex zombies. "And you're the only one who could help me now."

"Well duh, I _ am _ "The Chazz" and you no doubt knew I was the only one powerful enough to come be Lexie's knight in shining armor!" Chazz said reassuringly posing in a sort of heroic, yet so full of himself, kind of stance. Suddenly, visible only to Chazz, a small yellow spirit clad only in a pair of underwear appeared; Ojama Yellow.

“That’s right, boss,” Ojama Yellow chimed in, “You tell her. You’re the greatest... even if you still smell a little.” Chazz didn't even look at him and punched at the small spirit with the back of his hand.

Blair lowered her eyelids, "Actually it was because Jaden was nowhere to be found and Atticus, Aster and Zane and are so busy with Pro Dueling I wasn't even able to leave a message. That makes you the fourth best thing.”

Hearing this caused Chazz to instantly fall onto the ground. He quickly got back up and growled. “Well either way, that wannabe slacker better get ready,” Chazz declared, “Cause I’m here for Alexis and I’m gonna CHAZZ IT UP!!!!”

“... you’re still saying that?” Blair asked, half-sighing. Chazz looked at her.

“What?” He responded, “It’s catchy and the crowds love to chant it!”

“Indeed it is,” came a voice from behind the pair, “However, I think you’ll find the crowd here have a different chant these days.” Chazz and Blair turned around. Between them and the main Academy building stood none other than Crimson and Karyu, both carrying matching Duel Disks. Crimson wore her uniform differently now too, her top was open revealing what seemed to be a tight single piece swimsuit that showed off her rack, even more than the regular girls uniform did. She also had blue knee high boots and didn’t even wear any skirt or pants.

“W-Wait... why aren’t you coming from the Slifer dorm?” Blair asked, looking back and forth at the two and Slifer dorm confused.

“As it turns out,” Crimson answered, “Master Karyu hasn’t slept in the Red Dorm for months now... not since his duel with Nurse Fontaine, after which he decided that her quarters were far more comfortable. Especially considering he didn’t actually make her  _ leave _ .” She giggled.

“So you’re this Karyu chump I’ve heard about,” Chazz stated, his gaze shifting over to Crimson... and a blush forming on his cheek.

“That’s MASTER Karyu to you!” Crimson snapped, pointing at Chazz, but then took a closer look at him, “Hey! You’re Chazz Princeton~ Big fan of yours~” She quickly said, sounding almost like a fangirl before quickly going back to being mad at him, “But still, nobody talks to Master Karyu like that!”

“Crimson... ” Blair murmured before glaring at Karyu, “Karyu, you and us are gonna duel! If we win, you leave the island for good and turn everyone back to normal!” Karyu chuckled.

“Yeah!” Chazz added, “Give me back my Lexie!”

“Very well then,” Karyu replied, nodding, “If you and Mr Princeton here can defeat Crimson and I in a tag duel, I’ll undo what I’ve done to everyone and leave this island for good.” Karyu grinned. “But if we win... you and The Chazz will join my growing army and gather Duel Energy for me.” Blair hesitated for a moment, but Chazz stepped forward.

“You’re on, freak,” Chazz shot, “Normally, I'd say to go screw yourself, I've gone through enough brainwashing bullshit with Sartorius. But if it's to save my darling Alexis, then bring it! Besides, The Chazz isn’t gonna lose to some guy who can’t even be a Slifer properly!” Karyu laughed maniacally as he and Crimson engaged their Duel Disks, the ring of light fire spreading out to encircle all four duelists. Seeing this, Chazz and Blair stood their ground and activated their Duel Disks as well, ready to face whatever comes next.

“DUEL!”


	3. Sister Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Karyus plan nears fruition, and Duel Academy has nearly fallen, a stranger arrives that may yet tip the scales against him...

Alexis stepped through the door to Chancellor Sheppard office, the blonde teacher's eyes scanning the room before settling on the form of the chancellor hunched over, leaning on his desk. As she stepped forward, the balding man looked up at Alexis, his eyes scanning her frame as he furrowed his eyebrows. Upon returning to the Academy to teach, Alexis had taken to wearing an altered version of the Blue Girls uniform, replacing the top with a long white coat under which she wore a black top and blue miniskirt. And while the general vibe of it hadn't changed, Alexis wore a shorter top that exposed both her midriff and the top of her generous cleavage. But what troubled the chancellor most wasn't her subtle change in wardrobe...it was something she held in her hand, between her middle and index finger.

"Ah, Alexis," Sheppard greeted, Alexis smiling in reply, "It's been too long since we last had a chance to speak privately." Alexis sat across from him, Shephard smiling warmly at her. "I've been meaning to speak with you about some...rumors doing the rounds." 

"R-Rumors?" Alexis asked, doing her best to hide her shock and concern.

"Yes, rumors," Sheppard continued, nodding, "All started about you asking about a certain student." Alexis suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her chair. Had the students figured out what was happening between her and her Master? Between her master and Crimson? She hoped it was that second one, at least that wouldn't cost her the job...at least that wouldn't ruin his plans. "...You've been helping out Karyu Ginsora from Slifer Red with his Advanced Summoning techniques at night, haven't you?" Alexis sighed with relief and nodded her head. "I can see why Seto Kaiba himself wanted you to teach here," Sheppard complimented, "With your help we might finally be able to do away with the divisions between the dorms."

Alexis smiled. "About that, I had two things I wanted to speak to you about," Alexis replied, "First I wanted to discuss creating a new group of students from all the dorms." Sheppard nodded, his expression softening. "And second, I wanted to show you this card." Alexis placed the card onto the desk, allowing Sheppard to study it for a moment...before he gasped.

"Obelisk Tyr?!!!" He remarked, "How does such a card exist? Where did you find it?!" Sheppard moved to grab it, only for Alexis to quickly retrieve it and hold it up teasingly. "I-If that card is anywhere near as powerful as the true Obelisk..." Alexis grinned.

"Why don't we find out...in a duel..."

...............

Jaclyn sighed as the docks of Duel Academy came into view, the young long-haired albino, clad in Low V-Cut blue dress with long black latex gloves and boots stretched her body out under her shaded seat as her voyage at last neared its end. And a good thing too; Jaclyn had already charmed all the crew into her adoring subjects and was running out of ideas on how to best make use of them for entertainment. She reached for her glasses on a nearby table and gently slid them onto her face before sitting up. As fun as it would be to watch them fawn and compete for her attention (and affection), Jaclyn had more important things to do...more important reasons to come to Academy Island. Personal Reasons.

She had come for Crimson, her sister. Jaclyn had tried to stop Crimson from attended Duel Academy for at least a semester, her sisters "holidays" having a tendency to both go on longer than scheduled and result with having another new mantra to mutter for a few months whenever she was half asleep. So of course this latest excursion had gone on longer than Crimson had declared; the Academy was well into its second semester of the year and Crimson hadn't so much as visited home or sent letters telling Jaclyn how much fun she was having or that she'd planned on extending her studies. Or even a suspicious reading letter telling Jaclyn that all was fine and not to come looking for her. Well, now it was time for Jaclyn to find her and bring her home.

Jaclyn disembarked from the boat, her hair waving in the wind, as she made her way up the pier of the dock. At the end a figure stood watching her; a girl with long blue hair wearing a tube top, miniskirt and an open red blazer-like jacket. She was tapping away at some kind of tablet phone device. Jaclyn sighed before smiling and walking over to her.

"Excuse me," Jaclyn greeted, the girl looking up from her device, "I'm looking for someone and I was hoping you could help me." The girl cocked her head.

"Sure," she replied, "Who are you looking for?" Jaclyn smiled.

"I'm looking Nikki Korbens," Jaclyn answered, "You might know her better as Crimson." The girl's eyes widened. "Ah you know her," Jaclyn continued, smiling, "Do you know where I can find her?" The girl hesitated, Jaclyn grinning before gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Listen," Jaclyn purred, narrowing her eyes and leaning in closer, "If you help me find Crim," Jaclyn leaned in a little closer, causing the girl to blush furiously, "I'll give you a nice. Lovely. Treat...you'd like that...wouldn't you....?"

"B-Blair..." She replied.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Blair?" Jaclyn reiterated, Blair blushing in response, slowly nodding.

"Th-the main school building," Blair stated, "Sh-She's heading there for a meeting." Jaclyn chuckled, quickly planting a kiss on Blair's cheek before walking off. Blair stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded, before shaking her head and quickly activating her PDA. She had to warn her Master...An outsider had come to disrupt his plans...

................

Jaclyn quickly walked up the pathway leading to the massive building that dominated the center of Academy island, watching as Students came and went, some loitering...and a number of them commenting on her, usually with approval. There were a few cuties here, boys and girls alike, enough that on any other day Jaclyn would've gotten to work turning them all in her adoring subjects. But it was not the time for that. She might make time for that later, but now she had a greater priority. And as she made her way through the crowd, her eyes narrowed as she spied a trio of figures waiting by the main door. One of them was a blonde woman clad in a blue miniskirt, white coat and revealing black top, the second was tall young man with a red blazer-like Jacket similar to blairs worn over what looked like a vest and shirt combo with jeans...and the third was...

"Crimson!" Jaclyn exclaimed, running forward. Crimson, a blonde clad in a tight, black swimsuit that showed off both her generous bust, that exceeded even Alexis's, and her shapely legs. She also wore a white top with blue trim and knee-high blue boots. Despite it not being her usual outfit, or even what appeared to be a conventional uniform, Jaclyn could recognize her sister anywhere.

"Sis?" Crimson asked, looking at the white-haired woman approaching, running towards the white haired young woman and embracing her warmly. Jaclyn returned the hug, smiling and pressing her cheek to the busty blondes. The sisters held each other tightly for a few moments before parting. “What are you doing here, sis?” Crimson inquired, smiling at her younger sibling.

“I came here looking for you, sis,” Jaclyn replied, “You were gone for longer than you said you’d be, again, so I decided to find you.”

Crimson chuckled, looking back over her shoulder and blushing. “You see the thing about that is…”

“Well, let’s get going, Crim,” Jaclyn interjected, pulling Crimson back away from the building, “Let’s go home.” Crimsons eyes widened, the woman gasping and holding her ground against Jaclyn. "Crimson?" Jaclyn asked, noting her sisters behavior, "It’s time to come home." Crimson stood still...until breaking out of Jaclyns grip, the white haired woman gasping in shock.

“...I’m sorry sis,” Crimson replied, stepping back, shaking her head slowly, “Th-things have...changed. I-I’m not going home…” Crimson stepped back again, just avoiding Jaclyns grip as the younger sibling reached out to grasp Crimson again. Jaclyns eyes widened in both sorrow and confusion as Crimson turned around dashed towards the young man waiting at the entrance to the school...before wrapping an arm around his side and pressing her body to his.

The young man looked at Jaclyn and then to Crimson. "So that's your Sister, my dear?" He inquired, Crimson nodding in reply, brushing her cheeks against him as she did so. "Which means it's likely she's not with KaibaCorp after all," he stated, "Still we should limit how often we use the Radiant Gods going forward. Right, Alexis...Crimson?" Both girls looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, Master Karyu," the both replied in unison.

Jaclyn narrowed her gaze at Karyu, scowling at him. "You….you're the one who's ruined things, the one who’s keeping her here," Jaclyn noted, her voice almost a snarl, "Not that it matters now, since she's coming home with me." Crimson shook her head in reply. "Yes, you are!" Jaclyn quickly shot, "I miss you, I miss having you around the house...I miss your cooking." Karyu looked up, remembering the meals Crimson had made for him, his mouth beginning to water at the prospect. Crimson noticed this and smiled, happy to have pleased her master...and then glared back at Jaclyn.

"I'm not going home, Jaclyn, I'm staying here with Master Karyu!" Crimson snapped, Jaclyn recoiling a little, "You're a grown woman now; you can cook for yourself and order delivery food if you need to! You can live on without me. Let me stay with my Master~" Crimson moved her lips closer to Karyu, the young man echoing the gesture so that the two kissed in front of Jaclyn, her face a mixture of disgust and rage.

"C-Crim..." Jaclyn stammered at a loss for words, her gaze shifting from Crimson to Karyu, "You! You will let her go right now!" Karyu sighed before looking at Alexis, the young woman nodding.

"As Acting Chancellor," Alexis interjected, grinning, "I believe this situation is best solved in the traditional Duel Academy way; with a Duel." Alexis smirked. "And I think it will be a perfect chance to show the new Honor Roll how they're expected to perform." Alexis looked at Jaclyn. "I'll go get the exhibition stage ready so you'll have a perfect stage." Karyu reached out and cupped Alexis's chin, the blonde woman blushing, her smirk softening to a smile as she stared adoringly at him.

"Thank you, dear Alexis," Karyu thanked before releasing her, Alexis standing and blushing for a moment before turning and walking back towards the entrance. Karyu then looked to Jaclyn, the woman still scowling at him. He smiled and gestured to the door into the building. "Shall we?"

“We. Shall,” Jaclyn replied, “...but I’d like a word with my sister first.” Karyu nodded in agreement, Crimson looking despondently towards Jaclyn as Karyu followed Alexis into the building. “...What did he do to you?” Jaclyn asked, “What did he do to make you forget how much you care about me?” Crimson walked over to Jaclyn, holding her warmly, a tear sliding down the blondes cheek.

“I love you, Sis,” Crimson replied, “That hasn’t changed...but I didn’t want you to face what’s coming next.” Crimson stepped back a bit. “I...tried to stop him and he beat me. Alexis tried, he beat her….even Diandra tried.” Crimson smiled, almost pleadingly. “There’s still time, Sis,” Crimson begged, “You can still leave, you can still go home! I’ll be fine, you won’t need to worry about me….so please…” Jaclyn stepped forward and hugged her sister.

“I’m not leaving you here, Crim,” Jaclyn declared, “I’m going to go in there, duel the greatest duel I’ve ever played and I’m going to take you home!” Jaclyn broke the hug and smiled...Crimson smiling back at her. “Besides, I learned from you!” Jaclyn continued, “And with the changes I’ve made to my Vampire deck...well, I would be surprised if this duel ended before the tenth turn!” Jaclyn grinned before walking past Crimson, the blonde watching her enter the building.

“Oh sis...If only you knew what you were getting into…”

.................

Jaclyn adjusted her Duel Disk, a loaned Academy Disk, as she stood opposite Karyu on the large exhibition stage inside the main Academy Building. Not that having some distance between them did anything to dull Jaclyns anger. Almost as if trying to provoke her, Karyu had Crimson bring him a briefcase within which retrieved first a Duel Disk unlike the others in the Academy; it looked like a recolored version of the Disks used by the Orichalcos Cult recolored Silver with Golden Trim. Then Crimson held the case up as he pondered something before reaching in....and retrieving a deck. He then gestured first to the case and then to Jaclyn, Crimson grinning as she turned and held the case to Jaclyn to show its remaining contents; three more decks held securely within protective holsters, as well as a fourth, empty one. And each had a star ranking above them, as if indicating their strength...and the missing deck had the three-star rank. The albino glared at him, placing her own deck into her duel disk as Crimson gave her one last smile before walking off the stage and up into stands.

Jaclyn watched as Crimson made her way through the stands, dotted with students - mostly female - from all three of the dorms though with a noted preference towards Obelisk Blue. Her blonde sister then sat next to Alexis, who in turn sat next to Fonda Fontaine, the Schools nurse...who in turn sat next to Diandra, another friend of Crimson and Jaclyn. Jaclyn at once realized that whatever he'd done to Crimson he had also done to Diandra and Alexis...and likely every person in the room. Jaclyn activated her Duel Disk, Karyu following suit...and as he did a ring of pale, blue fire encircled the stage, the crowd roaring in reply.

"Now then, my dear," Karyu said calmly, grinning all the while, "Before we begin, what exactly are you looking to gain by dueling me?" Jaclyns eyes darted to Crimson and then to Karyu. "What I mean is...if you win, what do you want to gain from me?" Jaclyn went to speak, but held off for a moment. Asking just for Crimson and Diandra had been her first instinct...but then he'd just come after them again...and brainwash them again. She needed to defeat him utterly here...and she knew just how to do it.

"If I win," Jaclyn answered, "My Sister, and Diandra...they both go free!." Jaclyn grinned before point at Karyu's duel disk. "And, to make sure you stay away from them," she continued, "I'll be taking all your best and strongest cards!" Karyu was about to accept when Jaclyn grinned, raising her hand. "And the rest of your slaves?" Jaclyn quickly added, "They become mine too." Karyu thought for a moment as Alexis glared at Jaclyn. Of all his opponents, she was asking for the most.

"Agreed," Karyu replied, "However, when I win...you'll be joining your sister here as my slave at Duel Academy, servicing my every whim and loving every second of it." Jaclyn winced a little, imagining Crimson having been in her shoes...having to accept that wager. She nodded. "Alright then..."

"LET'S DUEL!" They both exclaimed, their Life Points set to 8000.

Jaclyn gestured to Karyu, the young man nodding in reply. "So I'll go first then," he noted, "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier!" Karyu placed the card onto his disk, a rusted mechanical soldier appearing before him, displaying 1300 ATK. "Next I'll activate the spell known as Ancient Gear Drill!" A strange device appeared above the field. "Since I control an Ancient Gear Monster, I can search my deck for an Ancient Gear spell and set it on my field...but I can't activate it this turn." Karyu sorted through his until he picked out one card. "I'll be setting Ancient Gear Catapult on my field." Karyu set the card, the image of a face-down card appearing behind his Gear Soldier. "Finally, I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn." A second card appeared behind his Gear Soldier before Karyu gestured to Jaclyn.

"Ancient Gears?" Diandra whispered to Crimson, "Why is Master using Crowlers cards?" Crimson closed her eyes and smiled as Alexis chuckled. "What?"

"They might have been built from the same archetype," Alexis replied, "But that deck is on a whole other level to Crowlers." Diandra looked confused. "Just watch," Alexis continued, "You'll see."

"My turn, I draw," Jaclyn declared, pulling the top card of her deck, "First I'll be summoning the Tuner Monster, Tatsunecro!" A small, skeletal, asiatic dragon appeared in front of Jaclyn, its 500 ATK drawing some chuckles from the crowd. "You should laugh at someone's pet, you know," Jaclyn remarked, "Otherwise their owner might come out to punish you." Jaclyn placed a card into her Spell/Trap Zone. "Like if I play my Vampire's Domain Spell." An image of the Card appeared in front of Jaclyn. "Now by paying 500 Life points," a red glow emanated from Jaclyn, her LP dropping to 7500, "I can summon a Vampire monster to the field...like my Vampire Lady!" The female monster appeared next to Tatsunecro, displaying her 1550 ATK. Jaclyn grinned confidently as she looked at Karyu...finding herself blushing for some reason. She shook her head, refocusing on the cards in her hand. "You know," Jaclyn continued, "I don't think I like how these people made fun of my cute little creature...so I'm going to call on his big brother!" Vampire Lady leaped into the air as Tastunecro turned into three golden rings that Vampire Lady passed through until they were both engulfed in a pillar of light. "I tune Tastunecro with Vampire Lady to Synchro Summon...Red-eyes Zombie Necro Dragon!" A hulking black undead version of the Red-eyes Darkness Dragon emerged as the pillar dissipated, showing first 2400 ATK...that then instantly rose to 2600 ATK.

"A Synchro Summon? On her first turn?" Fonda remarked, gasping, "And it's attack."

"It's Necro Dragons ability," Crimson replied, "It gains 100 ATK and DEF for every Zombie monster on the field or in the Graveyard." She gently bit her thumb. "Lil' Sis isn't messing around...but I'm sure Master Karyu has something planned with those face-downs."

Jaclyn pointed at the Ancient Gear Soldier. "Battle!" She declared, "Zombie Necro Dragon attacks Ancient Gear Soldier!" The hulking black beast reeled back its head before flinging it forward, mouth open, as torrents of flame scorched the Gear Soldier, causing it to explode...and sending Karyu sliding back from the force, the young man shielding himself as bits of shrapnel narrowly avoiding cutting him. As Karyu recovered, his LP dropped to 6700. "Ohohohoho," Jaclyn laughed, "That's enough punishment for now. I'll set these two cards face-down and end my turn." Two cards appeared behind the hulking dragon as Karyu dusted himself off, a grim expression on his face.

"My go then," he replied, "Draw!" He looked at his card and sighed. "Oh man, this card can't possibly defeat your dragon," Jaclyn smiled as she heard this, the crowd quickly going silent, "...but it won't have to!" Crimson smiled, seeing through her Masters plan. "I activate my first set card; Ancient Gear Fortress!" One of the cards flipped up as battlements appeared behind Karyu. "Next, I'll activate the card you know about - Ancient Gear Catapult!" A rusted mechanical contraption appeared before the battlements. "With this card, as long as I have no monsters, I can destroy a face up card I control and summon another Ancient Gear Monster from my deck! So I destroy my Fortress!" The Battlements at once collapsed as a Rusted projectile struck them, both cards then exploding. "And when my Fortress is destroyed, I can summon an Ancient Gear monster in my hand...like the Ancient Gear Gadget I just drew." The small monster appeared on the field, Jaclyn tilting her head a little as she saw its 500 ATK. "And with my Catapults effect, I'll call out an Ancient Gear Wyvern!" A mechanical dragon with 1900 ATK appeared.

"I-Is he setting up for an Ancient Gear Golem?!" Diandra exclaimed, to which Alexis and Crimson both shook their heads. "Then an Ultimate Golem with a Limter Removal?" They shook their heads again.

"If he wanted the Golem, then he could have gotten it with Ancient Gear Catapult," Alexis replied, "I think he's setting up for a Dragon of his own."

"Thanks to his special ability," Karyu continued, "Ancient Gear Wyvern lets me search my deck for an Ancient Gear card and add it to my hand!" Karyu quickly searched through his deck, before picking out a card and showing it to Jaclyn, the albino gasping at the sight of it, "Next, I'll use my Gadgets ability so that for the rest of the turn his name is Green Gadget." Alexis and Crimson smiled. "Now I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon the card I retrieved with my wyvern," Both Ancient Gear Monsters disappeared into particles of light that floated upwards, "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon!" The pillars of particles then merged to coalesce into a new mechanical dragon with 3000 ATK. Jaclyn gasped as the crowd cheered, Crimson nodding and smiling. "Because I used an Ancient Gear as tribute, my Dragon deals damage even if it battles a monster in defense mode...but what you should worry about is what happens because I aslo used a Gadget!" Karyu's grinned widened to a maniacal extent. "...It can attack twice and you can't use spells or traps for either strike!" Jaclyn gasped again. "Battle! Reactor Dragon destroys Red-eyes Zombie Necro Dragon!" A stream of blue flame shot forth from the Reactor Dragons maw towards Zombie Necro Dragon, incinerating the Zombie flyer, the heat brushing against Jaclyn as her LP dropped to 7100. Even as the heat died down, Jaclyn felt hot...but it was different kind of heat.

"And now the second attack!" Karyu called out as Reactor Dragons tail lashed out at Jaclyn, striking her and sending her flying back to the edge of the stage, her LP now decreasing to 4100. She puffed and panted as her body trembled and her mind began to fog up, her womanhood throbbing as if longing for something. She looked up at Karyu, her blush intensifying as she smiled...until she blinked and remembered what was happening. Shaking her head and rising to her feet, she looked up to the crowd at Crimson...watching an expression of joy from Crimson turn into a saddened one. "Finally, because Reactor Dragon attacked you this turn...I can destroy a Spell or Trap such as your Vampires Domain!" The spell card exploded as Jaclyn gasped again, her heart still pounding a mile a minute. "With that, I'll end my turn.". Jaclyn looked up and down Karyus frame, her body still hot and her blush intensifying again...until she heard something drip onto the floor. She looked down, noticing something dripping from between her legs. Shifting her leg slightly, her eyes widened in horror as she felt the reason...she was wet and not just slightly; it was as if she'd had an orgasm.

"The hell is going on?" Jaclyn demanded, regaining her senses, "What the hell did you do to me?"

Karyu chuckled. "The Shadows are a lot more effective that trusting one to honor their word," Karyu answered, "As your life points decrease, your mind and body will continue to submit to me, remaking you as my slave bit by bit." Jaclyn winced a little, refusing to believe him...yet knowing he wasn't lying. "Though I must say I am impressed," Karyu continued, "Most women would've given up after taking that big of a hit...I remember Crimson almost falling after taking a similar amount of damage during our duel." Jaclyn looked up, watching Crimson nodding to confirm what Karyu was saying...while slowly caressing her breasts with one hand. "You can give in if you want," Karyu concluded, "The change won't hurt at all if you do." Jaclyn shook her head and readied herself to draw her next card.

"Screw. You!" Jaclyn shot back as she drew her next card, "I activate the trap card Vampire Awakening!" One of Jaclyn's face-downs revealed itself. "Now I can summon a Vampire from my deck, though it's destroyed at the end of my turn. Arise, Vampire Lord!" The male Vampire, and his 2000 ATK, appeared on the field. "But he won't be staying as I sacrifice him to summon Vampire Genesis!" Vampire Lord exploded into particles that reconstituted instead as the massive Vampire Genesis with its 3000 ATK. "Next, I'll equip Vampire Genesis with my Malevolent Nuzzler, raising his ATK by 700!" A third eyeball appear on Vampire Genesis's forehead as his power increased to 3700. "And my Dragon is coming back thanks to my other face-down; Call of the Haunted!" The other face-down flipped up as Red-Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon emerged from the depiction of a graveyard, though now its ATK was 2800. Alexis gasped as she saw how easily Jaclyn had recovered. "Battle! Vampire Genesis destroys Reactor Dragon!" Arc of black energy shot out from Vampire Genesis, cutting into the Reactor Dragon...which exploded, Karyu buffeted by the explosion as his LP dropped to 6000. "And now Red-Eyes attacks!"

Karyu yelped as he was first singed and then sent flying backwards by the attack, yelling in pain a bit as he tumbled backwards before landing on his back, his LP now at 3200. He slowly rose to his feet, his eyes fixing on Jaclyn as he continued to smolder a little. The albino woman laughed triumphantly. "I'll end my turn," Jaclyn stated, "You say most women would've broken after an attack like yours, but I'm not most women." She pointed directly at him. "I'm the woman who's going to take you down!" Karyu glared at Jaclyn, his left eye seemingly aglow with silver light.

"...You WISH you were her!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing as if four of him were talking at once, "I draw!" As he did so, his eyes returned to normal. "I play the spell Ancient Gear Workshop to add Ancient Gear Wyvern to hand!" The Spell card appeared on the field before vanishing as Karyu retrieved his Monster from his Graveyard. "Next I'll summon Ancient Gear Wyvern to activate its ability and add an Ancient Gear Knight to my hand." The Ancient Gear Wyvern appeared again, displaying its 1900 ATK a second time, while Karyu fished through his deck for a copy of Ancient Gear Knight. "And from my hand I now activate the spell Power Bond!" Karyu placed the card into his duel disk. "I can use this card to combine the Ancient Gear Knight and Golem from my hand with the Ancient Gear Wyvern on my field to create my strongest monster..." The Ancient Gear Wyvern was joined by the image of a Knight beside and a massive Golem behind them before the trio of monsters turned into beams of light that all flew upwards and joined together to reveal "...Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" The light descended, revealing the massive tripedal monster with 4400 ATK. Jaclyn's eyes widened in horror at Karyu taking back the momentum.

"I-It can't..." Jaclyn stammered, stepping back.

"It can and more," Karyu rebutted, "Thanks to Power Bond, the Ultimate Golem's ATK is doubled." The massive machine doubled in size as its ATK rose to 8800. Jaclyn fell back, sitting on the ground as she looked to the crowd and then to her cards...and then to the ground. This was it. The end. No...this couldn't be the end. She still had so much to do, so many subjects to rule. She couldn't just become some guy's mindless fuck toy here.

"It's ok, Sis!" Jaclyn heard Crimson call out to her, the Albino looking up and seeing her sister standing up, a pain expression on her face.

"S-Sis..." Jaclyn stammered.

"I know it's scary right now," Crimson continued, "I know because I've been where you are now. I know it's scary, the idea that you might be losing yourself," Jaclyn wiped some tears forming from her eyes. "But everything will be alright. You'll be you still, you'll just have a new master." Jaclyn winced a little. "And you won't have to worry about us being separated either," Crimson continued, "We'll be together again...together with Master Karyu!" Jaclyn shuddered as she heard Crimson say this. She certainly seemed happy here and Jaclyn couldn't deny that her earlier partial submission had felt nice...maybe it would be better is she did just let go.

"As long as I'm with sis, I'll endure whatever humiliation submitting to you brings," Jaclyn hissed, raising her free hand flipping Karyu the bird, "So just finish it, you prick!"

Karyu chuckled at Jaclyn. "I guess it's time to end this," Karyu noted, "Ultimate Golem, attack Vampire Genesis!" The hulking machine raised its clawed hand and brought it down upon the massive Vampiric monster, crushing it and causing it detonate, the force of it sending Jaclyn flying back again, landing on her back as her LP dropped to 0. The ring of fire closed in around Jaclyn before briefly enveloping the Albino woman. The crowd murmured as Karyu walked over to Jaclyn as Crimson dashed out of the stands towards her sister. Karyu knelt down and lifted up Jaclyn, holding her head against his chest, as Crimson knelt down next to him. Jaclyn groaned a little as her eyes flicked open.

Crimson smiled. "How you feeling, sis?" she asked, rubbing Jaclyn's cheek with her hand. The albino smiled.

"Never been better, sis," Jaclyn replied before looking at Karyu, "Thank you, Master Karyu~" Karyu leaned down, planting a kiss on Jaclyns lips. The crowd up in the stands began to disperse, save for Alexis who instead sighed watching her master...one hand slipping beneath her skirt as she imagined what Karyu had in store for Jaclyn tonight...

................

Jaclyn sighed as she slowing traced her hands down her frame, kneeling on her masters bed, as she looked to her right, admiring her sister kneeling next to her, Crimson holding up her breasts. The pair of women were almost entirely naked, clad only in fishnet stockings, eagerly displaying themselves to Karyu, the young man wearing only a pair of boxers as he stood at the end of the bed. Karyu gently lifted the two womens faces upwards, gently cupping his fingers under their chins, both of them smiling dreamily at him.

Karyu slid off his boxers, exposing his erect cock to both of them. Jaclyns eyes widened as she gasped while Crimson sighed longingly. Karyu slid onto the bed, quickly releasing Crimson from his grip, his lips pressing to Jaclyn as laid down on his back, gently lowering the white-haired sister with him. Crimson didn't waste a second, laying down near Karyus waist, her breasts quickly wrapping around his member. As Crimson licked the tip of her masters shaft, Karyu and Jaclyns tongues dueled between their mouths, Jaclyn instinctively trying to gain the upper hand on her master. Karyu almost chuckled, a hand descending to tease Jaclyns clit, the albino gasping as her tongue retreated back to her own mouth...Karyus following. All the while Crimson continued massage Karyus shaft, happily lapping away at the tip whenever she could. Jaclyns hips humped at her masters hand, Karyu sliding a finger into Jaclyn in response causing her to moan further as Crimson sped up her massage. As Karyu and Jaclyn made out, Karyu could feel Crimson about to bring him to climax. Karyu snapped his finger and Crimson nodded, fixing her mouth around the top of his cock. Karyu sighed as he released his seed, Crimson moaning happily as she felt it inside her mouth.

Crimson released her masters cock from her cleavage as Karyu withdrew from his kiss with Jaclyn. He looked down to Crimson and then to Jaclyn...a wicked grin forming on his face. Karyu tapped to the opposite side of him, Crimson swiftly sliding up the bed to lay on her back next to him. Karyu then looked over to Jaclyn and smiled.

"Jaclyn, my dear," Karyu purred, "You should give Crimson a nice, passionate kiss." Jaclyn raised an eyebrow while grinning. Karyu sat up, allowing Jaclyn to quickly zip over to Crimson, locking lips with her sister. The albinos tongue dove into the blondes mouth, her eyes widening as she tasted some of her masters cum still in Crimsons mouth. Karyu smiled as Jaclyn climbed atop Crimson, their tongue dancing between them and then inside Crimsons mouth as Jaclyn began to rub against her sisters crotch. Karyu grinned, gripping Jaclyns hips, as he rubbed his cock on both womens pussies, Jaclyn and Crimson both moaning with delight as they tasted each other while feeling their master brushing against their wet womanhoods. Karyu was quickly hard again, withdrawing with his newly erect manhood...

...and then slipping it inside Jaclyn, the younger sister squealing a little, muffled as it was as Crimson renewed her french kissing. Karyu grinned as he felt Jaclyns warm womanhood gripping him tightly as he started to thrust in and out of her. Jaclyn moaned louder as she felt her master pumping into her as her breasts rubbed against her sisters, her tongue slipping out of Crimsons mouth and back into her own as the blonde took the lead. Suddenly, Karyu pulled out of Jaclyn and slipped his cock into Crimsons pussy, the blonde now falling back her head laying on a nearby pillow as Jaclyns tongue slid into Crimsons mouth once more. After a dozen or so thrusts, Karyu reentered Jaclyn and then Crimson, then Jaclyn again until he felt his second load approaching. Torn as to which woman he should release into, Karyu instead grinned and slid his member between them...and fired his seed between them, ropes of white spraying onto both women.

Karyu sat back, watching as the sisters continued making love to one another, smiling as he reached out to tease both of their pussies. Both women moaned before breaking their kiss to look at him. Jaclyn slid off Crimson, allowing the blonde to sit up, so that both women sat next to each other, small streams of their masters seed trailing down their bodies.

"Crimson," Karyu said, "Can you go fetch us some refreshments? We have a looooong night ahead of us." Crimson sighed a little.

"Yes, master," She replied, before looking to Jaclyn, "...don't wring him dry before I get back, sis." Karyu and Jaclyn both chuckled in reply as Crimson slid off the bed. Jaclyn, however, quickly climbed over to her master, planting herself onto his lap, embracing him in a sensuous hug. Karyu needed no prompting, sliding his cock into the albino woman, Jaclyn immediately arching her back in ecstasy. Karyu locked lips with her again as he started thrusting up into her, Jaclyn quickly becoming as putty in his hand, her hips rising and falling with his. Jaclyn pulled herself closer to Karyu, her pussy tightening again as his member drove her closer and closer to orgasm. Karyu grinned, laying the woman back and increasing the rate at which he thrust into her until Jaclyn arched her back and squealed with unabashed glee as her orgasm erupted from within her, spraying out onto the sheets. Karyu needed no further stimulation and released his load into her.

The pair puffed and panted, remaining still, their love fluids mixing on the sheets beneath them as they stared into each others eyes. Karyu smiled, Jaclyn grinned...and the albino woman quickly shot back up to kiss her master anew, her hips beginning to rise again...

........................

Alexis stood in front of the hall full of students, the young learning duelists muttered as to why she was currently in Crowlers class instead of him. Alexis had known it was only a matter of time before the students noticed the absence of the professor, a step taken by her master to fast track his plans. She raised a gloved hand and silence fell over the room; though the students had questionable respect towards Crowler, Alexis commanded it...whether it was because of her skill, status, beauty or her position as second only to the schools true master.

"Alright, listen up," Alexis began, "I'm sure you've all noticed a few absences within the staff so I won't dress it up as anything; Professor Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard have both stepped down from their positions at this school." The students at once began to murmur until Alexis raised her hand again. "We already have a new chancellor on the way but until then I've been appointed as Acting Chancellor. That's the first thing on the agenda." The door to the room opened as the sounds of footsteps echoed through the room. "Second, I would like to introduce a new transfer student," Alexis continued, gesturing to her right...towards Jaclyn, clad once again in her dress and gloves, but now with an Obelisk Blue Girls top worn open over her dress, "This is Jaclyn and she'll be your classmate from now on." Alexis looked at Jaclyn, the albino smiling back to her. "Jaclyn, would you mind taking that seat up there." Alexis pointed up towards a particular mixed cluster of students...at the center of which sat Karyu and Crimson, a vacant seat left to Karyus left while Crimson sat on the right."

Jaclyn smiled, her pussy twitching a little. "I would love to, Miss Rhodes~"


	4. The new reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki, a newly transferred, Slifer Red arrives to find a much different Duel Acadmey than what she'd previous been told about. Of course, being new won't stop her from setting her sights on the highest rank available...even if Karyu is the one secretly holding it.

Yuki yawned at the desk in her room, the young brunette looking over the cards she'd pulled together to form her deck. It had been a week since she'd arrived at Duel Academy, having transferred in later in the year than she'd intended...and as a result she'd been stuck in the Slifer Red dorm...at the very opposite end of hierarchy from Crimson, her friend, whom she'd transferred here to spend a couple of semesters in relative peace. Well, it wasn't just to spend some time on a nice island home learning how best to play the Duel Monsters Card Game...Yuki was here to find some sexy company. Whether it was some handsome guy or some bombshell lady...Yuki was here to have some fun.

Of course...that hadn't been too easy, or at least harder than it had been a month ago.

No sooner had Yuki finally arrived than there was some big shake up in the school's leadership. And with it came a bunch of changes. Not the least of which was that select students from each dorm could be invited to the new "Honor Students" group that lived in some fancy new dorm. And not only was Crimson one of its members, but the group was apparently headed by none other than Alexis Rhodes - famed as the Queen of Obelisk Blue. And, perhaps most shockingly of all, the long-standing Chancellor, Sheppard, had suddenly vacated his position. Initially, Alexis had filled the void but a new woman called Doctor Sin Luxuria assumed the mantle of Chancellor.

Yuki sighed, rubbing her thighs together as she imagined it; Crimson, Alexis, even Crimson's sister Jaclyn...all the bombshells of the school had somehow made it into, or were otherwise assigned to lead, the Honor Roll of the academy. Compounding Yuki's woes was that some lucky guy from Slifer Red, Karyu, had made the cut. Yuki then shot to her feet, a grin forming on her face. If another Slifer Red could make the cut, then there was no reason she couldn't. All she had to do was prove she was just as good as he was and she'd be guaranteed a spot among them...among all the hottest and most talented students at the school, with the hottest and most talented teacher in the school at the helm. All she had to do was prove that she was good enough to stand among them. All she had to do was prove that she was the cream of the crop when it came to Slifer Red.

All she had to do was defeat Karyu Ginsora.

As she stood up to leave, duel disk in hand, the door to her room opened...allowing Azure, another student to enter, the black-haired young woman locking eyes with Yuki at the door. Azure looked down at Yuki's duel disk and then up to the brunette's face...before sighing.

"Just be careful ya don't challenge any Obelisks, newbie" Azure said, walking past Yuki to her bed, "Long as ya got that red on, ya won't get any sympathy from the Blues." Azure sat down on her bed before laying down, kicking off her shoes. Yuki nodded before walking out the room, Azure turning a few times before sitting upright. "Darn it..." She quickly turned to step off the bed, intent on making sure Yuki didn't make a fool out of herself so soon after transferring.

............

Yuki strode confidently towards the new Honor Roll dorm, a small estate-like complex comprising a small hall structure and about a dozen two-bedroom units around a courtyard. It had been constructed as a third dorm around the lake which had previously been the exclusive domain of the Obelisk Blue Dorms, both male and female. Yuki gulped as she looked at the estate. It was walled off, giving the honor roll this feel of exclusivity that even the Obelisks didn't have...even if the wall itself was barely taller than Yuki herself. She walked up to the gate, hand raised to knock...and hesitated.

Did she really have what it took? Could she really win her way into the Honor Students? She shook her head, trying to dismiss these thoughts...but no sooner had she thought them gone than they returned. She stepped back, her head spinning and her heart pumping until she heard a twig snap behind her. Yuki jumped and turned...before her eyes widened. Barely ten meters from her stood Alexis Rhodes, new Vice Chancellor and the Head of the Honor Students, clad in a short black top and blue skirt that revealed her midriff, with a long white coat with blue trimming, worn open to reveal her top and ample bust. And next to her stood Karyu; the casual Slifer jacket was replaced instead with the more formal coat with its pair or coattails worn over her vest and shirt combo.

Alexis smiled at her, Yuki smiling in turn. "Hey there....Yuki, wasn't it?" Alexis asked, Yuki nodding in reply as she stared at Alexis's bust, "You're a fair distance from your dorm," Alexis continued before looking at Yuki's arm...noting the duel disk, "Were you looking for a practice match with someone?" Yuki watched Karyu examine her from a distance, his gaze sliding up and down her frame. Yuki gulped and then stepped forward, raising her Duel Disk.

"I'm here to duel Karyu," Yuki replied, Karyu raising an eyebrow in response. "If I win, I get to be on the honor roll," Yuki declared. Karyu recoiled a little before looking at Alexis, confused. Alexis in turn looked to Karyu, clearly thrown for a loop, the pair beginning to talk to each other, their hushed tones betraying signs of confusion, even distress from at least Alexis. Though some choice words from Karyu seemed to calm her down. He then turned to Yuki and Alexis nodded, seemingly in agreement. Alexis smiled, stepping ahead of Karyu.

"I'm pleased that you're interested in being on the honor roll," Alexis stated, "Normally you'd have to go through the process we already have in place; You'd have to be performing well in both Practical and Theoretical Studies or be recommended by three existing members of the honor roll." Yuki nodded watching as Karyu reached into his coat and pulled out what appeared to be a deactivated Duel Disk...but it wasn't the Academy model; it looked more like a recolored version of the Orichalchos model from a few years earlier. "For you though," Alexis continued, "We'll make a special exemption." Alexis gestured to Karyu, who stepped forward as Alexis, in turn, stepped back. The young man reached back behind him before producing two decks and showing them to Yuki.

"For this test, Yuki, I've got two decks and you get to choose which one you'll be facing," Karyu explained before holding up the deck in his left hand, "This deck is modeled off the one used by Zane Truesdale, one of the Academies finest. If you defeat this deck, you'll get my recommendation and as a bonus only need to impress one more member of the honor roll." Yuki nodded, her eyes drifting to the other deck...prompting Karyu to smile. "This other deck...well it's a passion project of mine. And if you manage to defeat it," Karyu grinned, "You'll automatically be granted the highest rank within the Honor Roll!" Yuki gasped, nodding immediately while pointing to the deck in Karyu's right hand. There was no way he could've built a deck stronger than Zane's. Karyu nodded, returning the deck in his left hand back to its previous resting place before inserting the chosen deck into his Duel Disk...and as it activated, a ring of pale blue fire spread out from him, surrounding both Karyu and Yuki.

"Wh-What is this?" Yuki asked as she activated her own Duel Disk.

Karyu smiled, almost comfortingly. "Just some ambiance, Yuki," he replied, "...and a little extra spice." Karyu paused, watching as Yuki looked around her. "Anywho," Karyu continued, "Since this is a duel to determine your standing, we'll be using the Examination Format - 4000 Life Points." Yuki nodded, drawing five cards from the top of her deck.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both competitors exclaimed, their LP counters setting to 4000. Karyu and Yuki looked at their hands as the young man gestured to Yuki. Yuki nodded and quickly smiled. Her hand...it was sweet~

"I'll be going first," Yuki declared, "From my hand I activate the spell Polymerization!" Yuki placed a spell into her Duel Disk. "It'll allow me to fuse the Dark Magician Girl and Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to create a new monster: Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" The image of the cute female magician and the majestic dragon appeared before Yuki before being drawn together into a vortex and merging together moments before a beam of light descended to revealing Dark Magician Girl, now clad in Silver Armor atop a Dragon; the Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (ATK 2600/DEF 1700). "I'll end my turn there!" Yuki added, "So what do you think?"

Karyu applauded. "Not bad, Yuki," Karyu complimented, "I'll be hard pressed to come up with a counter to that card," Karyu drew a card from his deck, "But I suppose I'll start with this...Calamity Villain Mirrormind!" Karyu placed the card onto his Duel Disk and an image of a man with mirror like shoulder pads and helmet over a dark blue spandex suit (ATK 1100/DEF 200). "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn." The image of two face-down cards appeared behind Mirrormind as Yuki looked on dumbfounded. There was no way that monster could destroy her Dragon Knight...unless. She quickly tapped the interface of her Duel Disk to check Mirrormind's effects...and gasped. "Ah, I see you've realized what it does," Karyu noted, "Mirrormind can't be destroyed by Monster Effects...and unless you have two monsters on the field, I can negate any attack thrown at him." However, Yuki smiled, looked down at her end.

"My turn, I draw!" Yuki declared, pulling the top card of her deck. "Before I do anything, I'll activate the ability of my Dragon Knight." The Dark Magician Girl atop the dragon raised her sword aloft. "I'll send a card from my hand to the my graveyard to destroy one of your face downs!" Yuki pointed to the rightmost card which flipped up, revealing itself as Negate Attack, before exploding. "Next I'll activate the De-Fusion Spell from my hand!" The Dragon Knight was pulled back into the vortex from which it had spawned before being replaced by the now separated Dark Magician Girl (ATK 2000/DEF 1700) and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000/DEF 2500). Karyu's eyes widened in alarm. "Battle! Dark Magician Girl attacks Mirrormind!" Dark Magician Girl leaped into the air before twirling her rod around and launching a ball of magic at Mirrormind.

"I activate Mirrorminds effect," Karyu responded, "I'm changing the target of your attack to Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Mirrormind's armor glowed briefly before the ball of magic rebounded off the Villain's armor and flew towards the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. However, the majestic beast didn't take the attack idly...roaring before letting loose a torrent of White Lightning that consumed Dark Magician Girl, Yuki's LP dropping to 3000. She fell to her knees, suddenly feeling hot as a sweat came over her. She looked at Karyu and gasped, blushing as her nipples hardened...before shaking her head and standing up.

"Th...That won't stop me...," Yuki said, feeling unusually flustered, "Blue-Eyes now attacks Mirrormind!" Karyu gasped as the Dragon roared again, another torrent of destructive breath consuming Mirrormind, destroying the villain and sending Karyu sliding back as he covered his body to protect himself, his LP dropping to 2100. However, the young man grinned.

"I activate a trap; Prisoner Exchange!" The face-down card remaining flipped up, revealing itself, "Because you destroyed a Calamity Villain in battle, the responsible monster is destroyed also!" Yuki gasped, watching as her Blue-Eyes suddenly was wrapped in chains and dragged down into the earth. "But we both get something out of this," Karyu added, "We can special summon another monster from our Graveyards." Yuki chuckled. "What?"

"You've overlooked something, Karyu," Yuki noted, "You don't have any monsters in your graveyard besides Mirrormind...you can't summon anything." Karyu gasped. "However...I do! So come on back, Dark Magician Girl!" A light shone from Yuki's graveyard on her Duel Disk before revealing Dark Magician Girl on the field once more. "And thanks to your trap...I can attack you with Dark Magician Girl!" The blonde Magician leaped up into the air, launching another magical attack that struck Karyu, sending him flying into the edge of the flame...stopped by some unseen wall, his LP dropping to 100. Karyu slid down the wall, sighing weakly. "I'll end my turn there," Yuki quickly threw in. Karyu stood up.

"My turn," Karyu quietly noted, drawing the next card. "...You've played a good game, Yuki," Karyu complimented, "But you can't win." Yuki narrowed her eyes, confused; Karyu had no monsters or traps on the field and only 100 Life Points. "From my hand I activate the spell Hypno Hat!" A fedora with a spiral symbol appeared before flying over to Dark Magician Girl and hovering in place for a few moments, the spiral on the hat rotating as Dark Magician Girl stared at it...captivated and entranced by it, her eyes quickly mirroring the spiral. The hat then rose up, knocking off her helmet before rotating around and sitting on her head. "I can equip this spell onto one of your Monsters, turning it into a Calamity Villain...and taking control of it!" Dark Magician Girl's eyes glowed red before she leaped over to stand in front of Karyu, facing Yuki, a wicked grin on her face. Yuki gasped. "Next I summon the Tuner Monster Calamity Villain Xenottire!" Before Karyu appeared a strange, vaguely humanoid slime creature with large white eyes (ATK 100/DEF 100). "Now my Xenottire is going to tune Dark Magician Girl to create a new monster..." Xenottire leaped into the air, turning into a ring which Dark Magician Girl jumped through before disappearing into a column of light. "...Calamity Villain Sunset!" The beam of light descended onto the field, revealing a new female monster clad in a black leotard, knee-high boots and fingerless elbow-length gloves, silver hair hanging down below her waist (ATK 2500/ DEF 2000). "Now I activate Xenottire's ability from my graveyard," Karyu continued, "When it's used as a Material for either Fusion or Synchro summoning rather than going to the graveyard, I can equip it to a monster on my field to raise its power...like Sunset!" Black Goo surged out of Karyu's graveyard before latching onto Sunset, shifting around her form to create a domino mask and cape that hung halfway down her back (ATK 2800/DEF 2300).

Yuki stepped back, before sighing with relief. Sure Sunset was powerful...but even with a direct attack she'd still have 200 Life points left. She looked down at her hand, eyeing off the Monster Reborn she'd had since the start of the duel. On her next turn, she'd revive Blue-Eyes and wipe out Karyu's remaining life points. She just had to survive this turn and she'd win.

"...I know that look," Karyu noted, grinning, "On your next turn you'll play a card and that'll turn everything around. And that is probably what would happen...if you got another turn." Yuki started to panic now. "I activate the Field Spell Supermax Island!" Karyu inserted the card into his Field Slot, causing the image of a Prison Courtyard to appear around them. "Thanks to this field, my Sunset gains another 400 ATK...enough to wipe you out." Yuki shrieked in alarm as she saw Sunset's ATK rise to 3200 before collapsing to her knees. "Like I said, you played a good game," Karyu added, "And don't worry about your spot in the Honor Roll." Yuki looked at him in disbelief. "You'll find your way into it," he went on, "But I think being my Sexy Maid for a bit will help you understand what it's really about! Sunset, end this with DUSK DESTROYER!" Dark and Light particles gathered in Sunset's palms before the monster thrusted her hand towards Yuki, an orange and black stream of energy surging forward before engulfing Yuki, her LP dropping to 0. The circle closed in around Yuki before enveloping her in a pale blue aura as the image of Sunset and the Prison vanished. Karyu stepped over to Yuki, the young woman groaning a little as the aura surrounding her dissipated. He crouched down as Yuki slowly stirred, her eyes flickering open...before smiling at him.

"How...may I serve, Master Karyu?"

...........................................

Yuki moaned as she locked lips with Karyu, her body hungrily pressed against his as their naked forms stepped towards the bed of his unit, their discarded clothes sitting in a small pile by the door. Her hips bucked desperately as she repeatedly broke and re-engaged their kiss, her tongue hungrily diving into Karyu's mouth. Karyu smiled as he felt his eager partner's womanhood slip up and down his shaft, the warm wetness allowing her fluid, free movement. They fell back onto the bed, Yuki eagerly perching herself above Karyu before descending on him once more as she felt his hands trace up and down her back.

Karyu grinned as he slid his manhood into Yuki, Yuki gasping as she felt him inside her, before steadily beginning to thrust up and down into the brunette. Yuki giggled as her hips moved in tandem with Karyu's, moaning with each motion as her womanhood massaged his shaft. They quickly escalated, their pace increasing as they bucked and kissed in tandem, in perfect unison. Yuki's breasts rubbed up and down her new master's chest, her nipples tracing along him, stimulating the young woman further as her hips continued to grind against.

Her moaning reached a fever pitch as she felt Karyu's shaft stiffen inside her, primed and ready to fire. Yuki sat up, her hips rising and falling, as she rode his cock, eager to be driven over the edge herself. Karyu gripped Yuki's hips, guiding her as she continued to ride him, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she felt her orgasm nearing. Soon she arched her back and howled with joy, her womanhood erupting in a shower of ecstasy. Karyu grinned, thrusting his cock as deep into Yuki as he could before firing off his seed. Yuki grinned blissfully as she felt him cum inside her, looking longingly into his eyes.

Karyu rolled Yuki onto her back, sliding his cock out of her, before laying down with his crotch next to her head. Yuki needed no instruction, quickly sliding over Karyu's legs and fastening her mouth around his member, moaning as she began to suck on it, the taste of their mixed fluids rolling onto her tongue as her head began to bob back and forth. Karyu moaned, instinctively laying back as Yuki hungrily suckled at his member, her tongue sliding around it almost expertly as Karyu's member quickly grew hard again in her mouth. Karyu instinctively thrusted up into Yuki's mouth, the young woman moaning with delight as his shaft went deeper into her.

Karyu, however, quickly slid his cock out of Yuki's mouth, the woman looking at him almost pleadingly as he grinned and pointed to her breasts. Yuki grinned, sliding slightly up Karyu's form before sliding his cock between her generous mounds, pressing them together and licking the tip. She then began to rub her breasts up and down his shaft, always giving the top a kiss or a lick whenever it poked through the top of her mounds. Karyu grunted with approval as Yuki fastened her lips around the tip of his member, feeling his rod stiffening again. Karyu leaned back, spraying white ropes down Yuki's waiting throat before she recoiled and allowed some strands of semen to be sprayed onto her breasts.

Suddenly, Karyu slid out from underneath Yuki before positioning himself behind her. Yuki stood upright, leaning against him as his member slid between her legs. Yuki lifted up a leg while reaching back and caressing Karyu's cheek, his arm snaking under her leg, raising it further as the warmth of her womanhood quickly excited his member back to hardness. Karyu planted a kiss on Yuki's cheek as he positioned his once again hardened member at the entrance to her womanhood.

Karyu slid it inside Yuki, the young woman leaning back against him further as she panted again. Karyu thrust his hips up, his cock diving deeper into her as her womanhood closed in and massaged his length. Karyu's kissing of Yuki's cheek moved steadily towards her mouth, the pair engaging in a passionate kiss as their hips moved in unison, rising and falling as his length slid in and out of Yuki's warm, wet womanhood. Karyu reached around with his free hand, tracing a circle around her right nipple, Yuki's eyes rolling back in their sockets as sheer utter bliss overcame her. Her hips rose and fell mindlessly as she sought both to please herself and her master.

Karyu grunted, quickening his pace one more time, as he thrusted faster and faster into Yuki, the brunette's moans turning to squeals as her hips bucked frantically against his, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she leaned fully against Karyu, his free hand now squeezing each of her breasts, one after the other...until at last she shuddered and squealed one last time and came, her folds erupting with warm fluid. This in turn drove Karyu over the edge, releasing one more shot of warm semen into her.

Karyu slid out of Yuki, laying her gently on the bed as she panted, her heart beating frantically as her womanhood continued to leak a mixture of their fluids. Karyu sat down next to her, his hand drifting once more to her chest and giving her mounds a squeeze, Yuki happily moaning as he did so. He smiled before rolling over, his member eager to dive into her once again...

.......................

Yuki hummed happily as she dusted the bookshelf of the chancellor's office, clad in a short black dress that barely reached past her waist, exposing her lacey black panties every time she bent over. Over this she wore a white apron and held a feather duster. With an instinctive ease she quickly dusted off the bookshelf, her duster passing a picture frame within which were held two cards. Yuki looked at them momentarily and smiled; one of them had the image of the previous chancellor, Sheppard, and the other the image of Professor Vellian Crowler. Both of their expressions were one of alarm, though Crowler's was more so. Though it didn't bother Yuki; they had paid the price for being obstacles to her Master. She moved on from the bookshelf to a small table behind a pair of couches that faced one another, bending over...letting her Master get a good look at her underwear and ass.

Karyu whistled happily, admiring the view, as he wrapped an arm around Alexis, who sat to his right, and Crimson to his left...each hand finding a place on their busts, squeezing their mounds, causing each woman to moan slightly. Across from him sat a woman in a white pants and blazer worn over a cream top, her deeply tanned skin glistening slightly as she twirled a finger through her long black, ponytailed hair. Her eyes, covered by a pair of semi-circle glasses, watched Karyu's display with a mixture of awe...and envy.

"So Doctor...no, Chancellor Luxuria," Karyu began, watching Yuki wiggling her butt a little, "Have the next stage of arrangements been made?" The woman stole a glance over her shoulder before looking back to Karyu and smiling, her pussy twitching a little.

"You're still free to call me Sin, Master Karyu," Sin replied, "And it was difficult, given that KaibaCorp is still struggling to come to terms with the rapid changes around here...but yes, we're ready to proceed to the next phase." Sin pulled out a smartphone from within her blazer and quickly flicked upwards, her eyes rapidly scanning a list of items. "New model duel disks to gather and harness Duel Energy for most of the students, specialized Duel Disks with Shadow Tech installed for the Honor Roll...," Sin looked down to a briefcase on a table between the two couches, "...and of course this special item recovered from Egypt." Sin leaned over and opened up the briefcase to reveal it's contents. "The Millennium Rod." Karyu leaned over and seized it, smiling as he did.

"Excellent work as usual, Sin," Karyu complimented, "It'll likely take some time for me to master this thing so we'll have to make sure no one more familiar with it shows up..." Karyu paused, "...like Pegasus or the King of Games." Sin nodded, looking over her shoulder again as Yuki moved on to dust another bookshelf. Karyu sighed. "I'll be returning to the dorms for now," he added, standing up, his two blonde servants standing with him, "...enjoy your reward. Just remember, I'll be needing her later~" Karyu walked out of the office, Sin sighing and standing up before walking over to Yuki. Sin's right hand snaked between Yuki's legs while her left squeezed Yuki's breasts, the brunette moaning in reply.

"...Oh I will be enjoying you, sweet Yuki~" Sin purred before licking Yuki's cheek, the brunette sighing and leaning her neck over submissively.


End file.
